Promise of the Heart
by Love Star
Summary: Ruki comes back to Shinjuku after 7 years to find Takato's engaged to Juri!! Heartbroken, she stays within her room walls, and Digimon attacks that night.Can Takato save her and finds out who he really loves before it's too late?*Finished!!!*
1. Introduction Part 1: Bad News

Promise of the Heart   
  
Intro: Ruki gets some astonishing news from her mother that could change her life forever. Then out of her depression she gets in a fight with Takato. Will the two both discover their love before it's too late? This has a song in it, from the pokemon soundtrack. Rukato. This is the Introduction not the actual story!!!   
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Anyone else's thoughts  
""= Speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the two songs   
  
***Introduction Part 1***  
  
  
Makino Ruki awoke in the morning breathing in the crisp air. It was a beautiful morning, but Ruki felt rotten. (I guess I'd better get up and get moving...) She stood and did her hair, got dressed and walked down to the kitchen.  
Her grandma was already there. "Good morning Ruki."  
"Morning Grandma..."  
"Breakfast is ready."  
"I'm not hungry," said Ruki flatly. Her grandmother blinked in surprise. "Ruki?"  
"I'm fine," said Ruki as she put her shoes on. "I'm going for a walk and then to visit my friends ok?"  
Her grandmother sighed. "I know you're unhappy dear..."  
"Whatever," Ruki had the usual ice in her tone. "I'll be back, bye."   
"Bye..."  
Ms. Makino appeared. "Where's Ruki?"  
Her mother turned. "I think she's taking the news too hard. Can't you cancel?"  
Ms. Makino sighed. "I..."  
"Think of your daughter," said Grandma. "She really wishes to stay..."  
"I know..." Ms. Makino looked down. "I know..."  
***  
  
"Hey Takato!" Jenrya Lee waved to his goggle friend. Matsuki Takato came up to him.  
"Hi Lee," said Takato, smiling.   
"So are you going to confess to a certain someone?" said Lee deviously. "Or are you going to stand here?"  
Takato blushed. "What if she doesn't like me?"  
"Takato we've been through this a million times," said Lee, pushing Takato towards the park. "She likes you back ok?"  
"How do you know?" asked Takato, wrenching free from Lee's grasp.   
Lee rolled his eyes. "I asked Renamon, remember?"   
Takato blushed with a sheepish look on his face. "Oh...Right..."  
Lee laughed. "So do you remember what you want to say?"  
"Yea!" said Takato, brightening. Juri came walking up to them. Lee smiled. "Ok here she comes, ready?"  
"Ready," said Takato, happily. Juri smiled at him and he immediately blushed. "Hi Takato."  
"Hi Juri," said Takato, trying to hide his red face from her. "Can I...speak to you alone for a moment?"  
"Sure," said Juri. Takato lead the way away from Lee. Lee shook his head. [I wonder where Ruki is...and I'm also wondering if I did the right thing...]   
Flashbacks played through his head. He remembered how Ruki always seemed to refer to them as 'Takato and them' and Takato vice versa. How she always seemed worried about him, snapping him back to reality when Megidramon appeared. What had caught him off guard was when Takato had stared at her and she saw him. He blushed and turned away, and Lee was surprised she didn't pound Takato flat. Instead she stared back at him, and then the remark about her shirt...  
Still, he told himself. Takato wanted to save Juri more than anything when the D-reaper came...however, he never actually blushed around her, not as red as with Ruki anyway. And when Kai asked him if he liked Juri he had said, "Sorta." That could have been for two reasons, he didn't what his cousin to know he liked her, or he did have something for Ruki. But Takato always did seem to have a thing for Juri...  
Lee put his hand to his forehead. "I hope I'm doing the right thing..."  
Takato came out with a lopsided look, but it didn't look like love. Actually, it looked like a toss up between sad and happy. Juri blew a kiss at Lee and walked away. Lee blushed and ran up to Takato. "Well?"  
"She said she only liked me as a close friend," said Takato. "And I realized something."  
"What might that be?"  
"I think I like Ruki."  
Lee stared at him was a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding me right? Come on Takato, she'd rather pound Hirokazu and Kenta flat than say, 'Good job guys.'" Takato's face fell and Lee started to laugh.  
"I'm kidding Takato!" he said smiling. Takato had a look of relief on his face. Lee smiled. "Actually, when I talked to Renamon I had asked her if Ruki liked you, not Juri."  
Takato raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
"Yes," said Lee, and he smiled. "Now how about trying to confess to her?"  
Takato screwed up his face. "I don't know..." He was about to say something else but Lee clapped his hand over Takato's mouth. "Don't say it Takato."  
"Mmmph hmph?" said Takato under Lee's hand. Lee rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what you're going to say, and this time I mean it...she likes you."  
  
  
***  
Ruki walked around town unhappily. She paused and stared at the place where they had destroyed the D-Reaper, then at Takato's school, her school, and the all the Tamer's houses. She paused at Takato's house though. (Takato...) She turned away and headed toward the park, she wanted to be alone and no one would bother her there.   
She sat on one of the swings and looked around. (No one's here...good.) She began to swing slowly, staring at the ground and thinking. (Why do I have to leave? Why did mom ever agree to that stupid contract? I'll be separated...) She sighed and tears filled her eyes. (I don't want to leave here...I have friends...real ones...plus I don't want to leave him...)   
A teardrop splattered on the sand under her swing. She was crying, no matter how hard she tried to stop herself. Trembling, she stopped swinging and for once in her life, gave up and let her emotions take over. (I'm strong...I don't cry...I'm independent and I don't need friends...but...) She kept saying that inside her head, but she didn't believe it. Sure she was strong and independent, but she liked having friends. She wiped some of the tears away and looked out at the horizon. (Please don't make me leave...)  
She heard footsteps and quickly put on her stern look and wiped the rest of the tears away. She looked up in time to see Takato appear around the bushes. "Ruki?"  
Ruki turned away, even though normally she wouldn't, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even Gogglehead. "Go away Gogglehead..."  
Takato ignored her and drew closer. "What's wrong Ruki?"  
Ruki was getting agitated. She was in a rotten mood and even though she 'sort of' liked Takato, now was not the time to push it. "Leave me alone Gogglehead."  
Takato knelt down beside her swing. His face was full of worry. "I bet if you tell me about it you'll feel better."  
Ruki's grip on the swing got tighter. "I mean it Takato now is not the time to push me."  
Takato stood. "I'm just trying to help."   
Ruki had had enough. "Gogglehead just leave me alone and go away! I'm not in the mood and I don't want to see you here again!" Her blood was boiling with anger, she just wanted time to think.  
Takato's face fell. {She doesn't like me...} But for some reason his blood was boiling too. He clenched his fists. "I'm just trying to be nice Ruki no need to lash out at me."  
"Well you aren't helping!" she shouted, leaping off the swing. "Go help Juri or someone else because right now I don't need it!"  
"Ruki but I-," he tried to speak. {Man I've been looking high and low for her to tell her that I like her and this is what I get?} He suddenly got very angry. "Why are you so mean to me?! And why do you keep on bringing up Juri?!"  
Ruki's eyes narrowed and she got up. She turned and walked away in a huff.  
"Fine, go then," growled Takato, folding his arms. "I don't want to see you again either!"  
Ruki kept walking and she realized what she had done. (Oh no...) She stopped and turned. "Gogglehead?"  
Takato didn't listen to her soft tone. His voice rose along with his anger. "Stop calling me that! I hate that name and I hate you!!!" Ruki stared at the ground. (So he doesn't like me...)  
Takato then realized what he had just said. His eyes softened. "Ruki I-."  
Ruki turned away and kept walking. She looked over her shoulder at him once and ran toward him, and socked him in the nose. Takato, a bit taken aback, touched the blood dribbling down from his nose. He stared at her and saw sadness in her eyes. Ruki turned and left.  
Takato sighed and sat on the swing. "What have I done..." {It was her fault...she shouldn't have lashed out at me...still, I acted like a total jerk. She probably wouldn't have gotten mad if I had just left her alone...} Tears began to dribble down his face. {All I wanted to do was tell her how I felt...} He touched the blood dribbling down his lip and anger boiled within him. He wiped some of the blood away and stood. With clenched fists he began to walk away. {I don't need her...}  
  
***End of Intro Part 1***  
  
Oooh...this could get ugly. Will these two recognize their love for one another before Ruki leaves? Of course they will!! Lol. Rukato forever, stay tuned!!! The song appears later in the story (Excuse me, 'Introduction'). 


	2. Introduction Part 2: The Time Has Come

Promise of the Heart   
  
Intro: Ok, the prologue has only two parts in it, and the actual story has two parts to it too. The actual story takes place 7 years from the American version (everyone is 13 in the US version). Ruki comes back to find a nasty little surprise from Takato...that's the preview of that. Oh, I'm sorry, but no revenge etc, ok, well kinda, but I'm not going to have them clash, actually, that's in the actual story ^.~ Jen does play a better part in the half, and yes, there is a bit of trying to get them together. Anyhoo enjoy!   
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Anyone else's thoughts  
""= Speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the songs  
  
  
***Prologue Part 2***  
  
Lee was in the shed with Guilmon and Terriermon. [I wonder if Takato found her...] There was a slam and Takato stormed in. "Hey you're back Takatomon!!" cried Guilmon, running up to him, but Takato brushed past him, his eyes full of anger. Lee stared at him. "What's up with you?"  
"He probably accidentally rammed into the sliding door again," said Terriermon giggling. Takato shot him a dark look and wiped some blood away from his still bleeding nose. "Not funny." Terriermon cringed.   
Lee stood. "Lighten up Takato, it was just a joke, what's wrong with you anyway?" Lee saw Takato's bloody nose and drew a tissue from his pocket. "Ouch, where'd you get that?"  
"Ruki," spat Takato. Lee dropped the tissue. "W-What?!"  
"You were wrong," said Takato, his voice filled with bitterness. "She hates me..."  
"What? How can that be?" Lee stared at Takato in amazement. "She did that to you? Oh good lord..."  
Takato picked up the tissue from the ground and held it to his nose, trying to ease the bleeding. "So if she hates me, I don't like her anymore..."  
Lee blinked. "She doesn't hate you Takato. What happened?"  
"Yes she does," said Takato, his voice suddenly sounded hurt. He removed the tissue from his nose and looked down. "She hates me..." Tears came to his eyes and he sunk to his knees. Lee bent down to him. "Takato, she never hated you...the staring...the compliments..."  
Takato shut his eyes tight and held his head. "I don't believe you!! I hate her!!"  
Lee stood up, shocked. Then his eyes softened. "What happened?"  
"I went to find her, and we got in a fight because she wouldn't tell me why she was being so icy at me all of a sudden," said Takato, choking down the incoming tears. "Then she gave me a bloody nose." Lee stared hard at him.   
"Takato," said Lee. "She got mad at you because she wasn't in a good mood, and you made it worse. I'm going to go talk to her ok? Try not to get wrapped up in self pity."  
Tears dribbled down Takato's cheeks. "Ok..."   
Lee took one last look at him and motioned for Terriermon to come with him. Terriermon leapt on his shoulder and they were off. [Something's wrong with Ruki, she almost never lashes out at Takato like that... Geez Takato, what did you do?]   
  
Terriermon watched Lee as he ran. "Momentai Lee, momentai."  
"It's very hard to momentai right now Terriermon," said Lee. "Two friends' friendship is at stake. Come on, try to sniff out Ruki."  
"I'm not a dog you know," Terriermon snorted. "We should've brought Guilmon."  
"Just do it," said Lee, still running.  
"She's probably at home," said Terriermon.  
Lee sighed. [Please be home Ruki!] He got to the door and rang. Renamon opened it. "Yes?"  
"Can I please talk to Ruki?" asked Lee.   
"I'm not home!" came a voice, sounding much like Ruki's. Renamon sighed.   
"I'm sorry," said Renamon. "Ruki does not wish to talk. But I know it's important, she won't even tell me." Renamon bent lower and whispered, "I can sneak you in..."  
"Renamon did you hear me?" Ruki appeared and saw Lee. "What do you want?"  
"Ruki we have to talk," said Lee. Ruki gave him a dark look. Lee sighed. "Come on Ruki please? What happened? Why'd you give Takato a bloody nose?"  
Renamon stifled a gasp. Ruki's look grew even icier. Lee sighed and pushed his way to Ruki. "Ruki..."  
Ruki turned away, folding her arms. "Hmmph..."  
"Come on Ruki," said Lee, getting in front of her. She turned away from him. "Ruki!"  
There was no answer from her. "Oh come off it Ruki! What's going on? What happened?" Ruki looked over her shoulder and shot another dark look. Lee got in front of her again. "Why are you acting like this??" [It's like she's shutting all the doors we opened...] "Ruki!!! Listen, if you don't tell me what's going on, you'll never know how much Takato likes you and you'll never uncover your love for him!" There was still no answer. "Arrgh! Ruki!!! I know you like Takato so you never would've given him a bloody nose unless it was important!!!"  
"He hates me," said Ruki quietly.   
Lee raised an eyebrow. "He what?"  
"He hates me," said Ruki, a little louder.   
Lee couldn't believe it. "What?!"  
"He hates me!!!" she shouted. "He said so himself!!" Lee stared at him and Ruki turned around. "Listen, my mother got a stupid new modeling job in China, I'm leaving this week and I don't want to go! My grandma's staying and I would too except my mother enrolled me into a new private school in Beijing! There I said it, are you happy?!"  
Lee and Terriermon gaped in disbelief. "Y-You're leaving?"  
"That's what I just said," said Ruki, unhappily. "And that's why I was in a rotten mood and wanted to be alone, until Goggle-boy came along and pushed it! Then we had a fight and he said he hated me, so I gave him a bloody nose!" Ruki then sunk to her knees and began to cry. Lee closed his mouth and knelt beside her. "Ruki..."  
"Go away..." she said through sobs. "Takato hates me and I was stupid enough to think he could ever like me..." Renamon knelt beside her. "That's not true Ruki..."  
"Yes it is!!!" she sobbed. Lee was about to tell her it wasn't, but Renamon's look told him now wasn't the time to push it. Lee turned, ignoring Renamon's warning. "He still likes you..." he said softly, and walked away. "But you hurt him really bad...it'll take him a while to realize he still has it..."   
Ruki looked up. She stared a moment and ran up to Lee. "I'm leaving...in two days..." she said. Lee nodded and smiled. "Momentai."   
***  
  
  
Takato trudged to the park the next morning. "Hey Takato wait!! Takato!!!" He whirled around and saw Lee running up to him. "What do you want?" he growled.  
"Listen," said Lee, trying to catch his breath. "This is all a mistake...Ruki said..."  
"What? She hates me back?" shot Takato. Lee rose up and put his hands on his hips. "Takato!"  
"Well tell her thank you," said Takato. "Cause I never liked her in the first place!" Takato turned and started walking again.   
"Takato!" cried Lee. Takato started to run, and before Lee could catch up, he was gone. Lee sighed. "Great...just great..." Terriermon looked at him. "What do we do now Lee?"  
"Find a way to tell him before Ruki leaves," said Lee, running in the direction Takato did.   
Takato stopped running after a while. He began to walk again, sighing every once in a while. He looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. {Ruki...} He shook himself and growled, "I don't like her!"  
He started running again, and ended up at a sewing shop. {Worth a shot, maybe it'll calm my nerves, it helps mom...} He walked inside and looked around. He didn't notice Lee watching him through the store window as he walked over to the teddy bear doll selection. His eyes softened as he remembered that old tradition. {You sew this bear and stitch your name on the back (Author: Or was it the person's name?) and give it to the person you like...} He shook Ruki out of his head and walked out, not noticing as Lee jumped into an alleyway. Lee smiled and began to follow Takato, and then he paused in front of the shop. His smile broadened and he ducked inside. "What are we doing Lee?" whispered Terriermon. Lee clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh..."  
Takato kept walking and came to the park again. {Might as well rest...} He sat down on the swings and swung to and fro gently. "Ruki..." No matter how hard he tried, his anger couldn't cover up his love for her. However, he didn't realize that and shook his head. {She hates you Matsuki get over her!} He got up and kicked the sand up in the air, hard.   
"Takato?"  
Takato turned and saw Ruki standing by the bushes. His face went from joy to anger. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to..." said Ruki.  
"I don't need your grief," spat Takato. "Leave me alone."  
Ruki looked down, her eyes suddenly full of tears. "Takato, I'm sorry..."  
Takato stopped. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder and Ruki brightened a bit. (Does he forgive me?) She awaited a sign, anything. Takato turned away...and ran. Ruki reached out in protest, and stood there, watching his disappearing figure. She lowered her hand, tears in her eyes. (I just wanted...to say goodbye...) She turned and walked away.  
***  
  
Takato didn't stop running until he reached his house. He got upstairs and collapsed on his bed, clenched the bed sheets in his hands, and cried. He didn't even know why he was crying, it just felt good to cry. He was still angry at Ruki, but some of that anger was melting away. {Ruki...}   
The doorbell rang and he heard his mother answer it. There was some muffled speech between the visitor and her and then a knock on his door. "Takato?"  
"Come in," said Takato, wiping his tears. Lee came through the door. "Takato..."  
"Lee leave me alone," said Takato. "I don't want to hear it."  
"But Takato," said Lee. "Listen Ruki's..."  
"I don't care about Ruki anymore!" he cried, but he started crying again. Lee looked hurt. "Takato..."  
"Go away," growled Takato. "We'll talk tomorrow."  
"But Takato..." protested Lee, but Takato's mother came through and sighed. "I'm sorry Lee..."  
Lee sighed and turned away, and walked out the door. He took one last look at Takato, and threw something on his bed. Then he turned, shook his head, and left.   
Takato stopped crying once Lee left and crawled across his bed. He picked up what Lee had thrown on his bed, a blue stuffed bear. {What's this for?} He picked it up gently and sighed. {A gift...} He stuck it on his bedside table, turned out the lights, and went to bed.  
***  
  
Takato walked outside and walked to the park, still carrying the bear, which was in his pocket.   
He got to the park and Lee ran up to him. Lee grabbed Takato's shoulders and before Takato could protest, started speaking. "Listen to me Takato, I've had it. You've been so wrapped up in self pity you've forgotten your love for Ruki."  
"I don't like her..." said Takato, eyes narrowing. Lee's eyes flashed. "Oh cut it out! Stop lying to yourself! Listen to me, Ruki's leaving to go to Beijing today! And I mean for good!"  
"W-What?" squeaked Takato.  
"Yes, so you better shape up and get to her," said Lee, loosening his grip. "Before that plane leaves here, and you'll never see her again, she'll never know how you really feel about her, and she'll never have a chance to come back. Do you understand?"  
"R-Ruki? Oh no," cried Takato, his anger melting away. Lee was about to say something else but Takato interrupted him. "What's the flight number?"  
Lee blinked and smiled. "Glad you asked, come on!" He grabbed Takato's arm and dragged him to the airport.  
Ruki sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine. She had her shades on, and Renamon was beside her. Her mother sat on the other side of her. "Ruki?"  
Ruki didn't answer, just concentrated harder on her reading. Rumiko sighed. Ruki frowned. (Takato...) A tear dribbled down her cheek. (I didn't even get to say goodbye...)  
Lee and Takato made it to the airport. "Her flight takes off in 12 minutes! Come on!" he cried, and started running. Takato followed. "What's the bear for?"  
"You didn't turn it over?" cried Lee.   
"Oh..." said Takato, fetching the bear from his pocket and turning it over. He gasped, his name was stitched on the back of it. His eyes softened. "Ruki..."  
They made it there and saw Ruki. "Ruki!!!"  
Ruki looked up and took her shades off in disbelief. "Takato?"  
Takato ran up to her and pulled her up. "Ruki...I'm so sorry..."  
Ruki smiled. "Takato..."  
  
I close my eyes, and I can see,  
The day we met,  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
Do anything...for you   
  
Takato hugged her. "Ruki...I'm sorry...I didn't know...please forgive me..."  
Ruki looked up at him. "Of course I forgive you..." (He came back...)  
Takato stared at her, tears dribbling down his face. "Ruki..."  
Renamon still sat on the seat, smiling. Lee and Rumiko were also watching the two embrace. 'She...loves him...' Rumiko blinked at the thought. 'Ruki...'  
Takato let go and reached into his pocket. "Here...it's an old tradition..." He handed her the bear, and she took it gently. She fingered it and turned it over. She smiled. "Takato..."  
There was a stitched heart by his name. Takato smiled. "I love you Ruki... I wish..."  
"I know," she said. "I do too..."  
  
We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're a part of my life,  
I'll always remember...  
  
"I'll love you forever..." he said gently. "I promise..."  
"Me too," she said, smiling. "So you really do..."  
"Of course..." he said. "Why wouldn't I? I was trying to confess when we had the fight..."  
Ruki smiled and tears came to her eyes.   
  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I  
Somehow, some way,  
We have to say goodbye...  
  
Ruki hugged him. "Silly old Gogglehead..."  
Takato chuckled. "Yea..."  
  
  
You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage   
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find, another friend  
Like you?  
  
(We've gone through so much, and now I know... it is me he loves...) She smiled and stared at him. He was staring at her, smiling also. "Takato..." she said softly as they leaned closer.   
  
Two of kind,  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team   
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go back to the beginning!  
  
They both had tears in their eyes as they kissed on the lips. Ruki closed her eyes and allowed Takato to draw her close. They broke away and she was in his arms. She held the bear to her chest. "I wish I didn't have to leave..."  
"So do I..." he said. "I'll write...I promise, and then... maybe you could... come back..."  
"And visit," she said, finishing the sentence for him. She smiled. "I will." She took something out of her pocket. "This is for you."  
"Ruki..." said Takato, taking the piece of paper. Ruki put a finger on his lips. "Don't read it until after I leave..."   
  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I  
Somehow, some way,  
  
Ruki turned away. "I guess this is...goodbye..."  
Takato held her hand. "I guess so... or maybe... it's a new beginning..."  
"But you're not in it," she said. "That's why I don't want to go...I'm going to miss everyone..."   
"And we'll miss you..." came a voice from behind them. Ruki and Takato jumped and turned in surprise. Juri, Ryo, Hirokazu, Kenta, and Lee with their digimon stood before them. Shuichon was in Lee's arms. Lee smiled.   
  
Somehow today...  
We have to say...  
  
Ruki looked touched. "You guys..."  
Takato smiled as she said goodbye to everyone. Her flight was going in 5 minutes. She finished and turned to Takato. "Goodbye..." She smiled and kissed him again. "Takato..."  
He smiled and waved. She turned and followed her mother on to the plane. Rumiko took one last look at the Tamers and sighed. 'I'm sorry Ruki...' she thought.  
  
Goodbye...  
  
"Till we meet again..." Takato said softly. "My love..." He blew a kiss to the door where she had disappeared through. "I will always remember..."  
The plane roared and took off. Takato couldn't hold it in anymore. He sank to his knees and began to cry. "Ruki!!" he cried to the disappearing plane. He stood and continued to cry. "Ruki..."   
Lee came up to him. "Don't worry... you'll see her again... she'll come back..."  
Takato smiled weakly. He opened up the note and his eyes widened. Lee watched as more tears came to Takato's eyes as he read the note:  
  
  
Dear Takato,  
  
I will always remember you. Someday, I'll come back, and then maybe we can spend the rest of our lives with each other... but that someday I don't know when...  
I would like to thank you...for everything. You taught me a lot, and showed me what friends were. Without you... I wouldn't be what I am today. Thank you... and goodbye.  
You'll be in my heart.   
  
Love,  
Makino Ruki  
  
A teardrop splattered on the note beside "Love". Takato was trembling. Lee sighed. "Takato..."   
"It's alright..." he choked between sobs. "She'll come back... and when she does... I'll be waiting..." He cried even harder. "But still...it hurts..."   
"You really loved her..." said Lee, putting a hand on Takato's shoulder. Juri smiled.   
Takato kept crying. "Ruki..."  
  
****End of Prologue Part 2****  
  
Awww....poor Takato... Don't worry, Ruki will come back, 7 years from now. I'll get the next part out pronto, with a few songs in it, probably "Unsung", "Rinse", and "Queen of My Heart"... it all depends. Anyway, stay tuned, R+R, and Rukato forever!! This will get much, much more complex... 


	3. Part 1: Little Blue Bear

Promise of the Heart  
  
Intro: Yep, here's the actual story! The Prologue was a tad long eh? Well, there's more Rukato here, but there is a bit of another pairing, Lee/Juri of sort. R+R  
  
Hopefully you won't kill me by the end of this chapter. Oh yes, there are a few songs in this, just not in this chapter (Can you tell I love song fics?).   
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Anyone else's thoughts  
""= Speaking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the songs  
  
***7 years later***  
Part 1  
  
  
Matsuki Takato leaned against the wall of his parents' bread shop. He was working part time there for the time being, that is, until he got enough money to go to the appropriate school for architecture. He ran his fingers through his shortened hair. His hair still looked the same, as always. He smiled in spite of himself. He began to walk toward the college where he knew Lee would be, studying as usual. He walked into his dorm, which also belonged to Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Lee. Only a young man was there, typing away at his computer, his short blue hair in a crew cut. To the right of him stood a Terriermon "doll". Takato shook his head. "Lee? When are you going to get off that computer and go out for a while?"   
Lee smiled without taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Would you stop calling me that? It sounds so formal."  
Takato leaned on the wall. "Fine...Jenrya."  
Lee finally turned to him and laughed. "Ok, ok. So what's up?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Takato, smiling. "How's the studying going?"   
"Good," said Lee, turning to his computer. Terriermon exhaled. "Geez Takato, for a moment I thought I'd turn into a balloon, next time tell me if it's you or not! That way I don't shrivel up and die."  
"Ha ha," chuckled Takato. Terriermon gave a quizzical look, and then he growled. Takato raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"A digimon," growled Terriermon. "And it's not friendly..."  
"Oh boy," said Takato. Lee smiled and Takato turned to him. "Well...it'll be just like old times then?"  
"Not quite..." said Lee. Takato's face fell a little. "Oh, yea...that..." Takato sighed and got up. "Well...come on."  
Takato and Lee ran out the door, pulling on their coats. Nowadays they helped Hypnos get rid of the wild ones. Yamaki still ran the system, watching carefully from his office on the top floor. The lab was in a better spot, and Janyuu still worked there along with the other people in the Wild Bunch.   
Terriermon popped out of nowhere and landed on Lee's shoulder. Lee whipped out his shades and put them on. Takato pulled out his goggles from his pocket. Lee stared at him. "What's the occasion?" [Usually he never wears his goggles, it's too painful for him, mainly because it reminds him of her...]  
Takato shrugged. "Old times." Lee laughed.   
"Guilmon are you ready?" asked Takato. Guilmon nodded as they ran. "Ready when you are Takatomon!"  
Takato sighed. "Oh would you stop calling me that Guilmon?" Lee and Terriermon laughed. They looked up ahead. "Well, there it is," said Lee. "It's a big one...by the looks of it..."  
"Aren't we Mr. Obvious?" said Takato smiling. Lee turned to him. "You still miss her don't you?"  
"Sure do," said Takato. He put on his goggles. "Let's go."  
They entered the foggy Digital Field to find a wonderfully evil digimon waiting for them. "Oh goodie," said Lee sarcastically. "A BlueMeramon, ultimate level."  
"You heard the man," said Takato turning to Guilmon. "Matrix Digivolution Activate!!"  
WarGrowlmon landed with a harsh wind. The paved road crumbled beneath his feet as he roared, "Atomic Blaster!!!" The shot hit BlueMeramon right in the middle of its stomach, blowing him a few yards. The dust cleared and BlueMeramon lay on the ground. Takato jumped in the air. "Alright we did it!!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said Lee, pointing. BlueMeramon flipped back up, not a scratch was on him. Takato's eyes widened. "Oh great..."  
"Rapid Fire!" cried Rapidmon, blasting their foe with a hefty amount of green bullets. BlueMeramon merely swiped them away. "You think you can defeat me that easily?" it sneered. "Think again!"  
"Cold Flame!" it bellowed, sweeping everyone off their feet and throwing them to the ground. Takato winced and got up tentatively. "We have got to stop this..."  
"I know," said Rapidmon, also wincing as he roused. "But we've got a problem."   
They were in a circle of blue flame, too high to jump, and it didn't look promising to fly over. Rapidmon flew up into the sky. "You think you can trap us that easily?!"  
He flew to a certain length, and the fire licked upward to match his level. Then it spread above him to make a roof to fit the cage. "Ok...so maybe you can..."  
"Rapidmon come back down here!" cried Lee, the flames threatening to burn him to a carcass. Rapidmon flew down almost instantly. "Time to fight fire with fire! Rapid Fire!!"  
The flames backed away at the attack, but formed the wall once more. Then the flames parted, and BlueMeramon came through them, walking toward them with a sinister look on its face. It stopped before Takato, who was the closet, tending to the unconscious WarGrowlmon. It reached out toward him and a blue fireball formed in his hands. "Say goodbye... Tamers..."  
"Takato no!!" cried Lee, running to Takato, but he was blocked by another wall of fire. Takato backed away. "Guilmon get up!!"  
WarGrowlmon didn't answer. Takato's eyes widened. "GUILMON!!!"  
Lee sunk to his knees on the other side of the wall and sighed. He turned to the now de-digivolved Rapidmon. "Ready Terriermon?"  
"Let's douse that flame!" cried Terriermon happily.   
  
Bio-merge Digivolution  
  
MegaGargomon landed with a thud. "Alright then, Giant Missile!!" The missile rammed into the wall, but it was absorbed. "What the?" cried Lee.  
"No way!" cried Terriermon. "That's not fair!!"  
BlueMeramon was closing in on Takato, who was almost backed against the flame wall and could feel the intense heat. BlueMeramon grinned. "Aw...are you hot? Let me turn up the heat!" He shot out his fireballs toward Takato. Takato shut his eyes tight. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Nothing happened. Takato opened his eyes, and before him hung a shield, and a darkened shadow. "Talisman of Light!" cried the creature in front of him. Takato's eyes widened. "No way..."  
On the other side, Lee heard Takato's scream, and the attack. "That can't be..."  
"What Lee?" asked Terriermon (MegaGargomon). "I didn't hear anything..."  
Lee shook it off. "Never mind, let's focus on getting rid of this wall..."  
"Giant Missile!!" cried MegaGargomon, blasting the wall again, and this time it went through, colliding with the attack made earlier for an explosion that threw everyone off their feet.  
Takato was thrown against the wall. He opened his eyes wearily. "W-What happened...?"  
He opened his eyes fully and blinked. The whole place was a mess, but he wasn't concerned about that. "Hey! Where'd she go?" he looked around frantically in search of his savior.   
He sighed and got up slowly, wincing. {Great...I broke my wrist...} He rubbed his swollen wrist and looked around. He heard a moan and Lee and Terriermon aroused, looking quite battered. "You guys ok?"  
"Yea," said Lee. "I think I sprained a few things, but other than that I'm fine..." He stared around. "Where's BlueMeramon?"  
"Speaking of which where's Guilmon?" asked Terriermon. Takato looked around, then he spotted them and smiled. "Look."  
Guilmon was soaking up BlueMeramon's data. The explosion had killed him. Guilmon turned around when he was done. "Hey Takatomon?"  
Takato blinked. "What?"  
"I heard Taomon in my dream," said Guilmon. "When I was WarGrowlmon and I was knocked down...I had a dream that you were about to get killed and I was unconscious and... Taomon appeared."  
"I heard her too," said Takato. "Weird... you don't think...?"  
"No," said Lee. "She's in Beijing. How could she have gotten here so fast?"  
"Ruki is an amazing person Lee," said Terriermon. "No one should underestimate her..."  
"I guess you're right," said Lee, rubbing his chin. "But still, that's impossible."  
"Yea..." Takato's brow furrowed as he looked around. Then he spotted something. "Hey Lee..."  
"What?" asked Lee, turning to find Takato a few yards from him, kneeling over something. Lee walked over. "What? What did you find?"  
Takato turned and held out something small and blue colored. Lee gasped. "What the?"  
****  
  
  
A woman of 20 sat in the waiting room at the airport. Planes whirred and roared as they took off outside the window she sat beside. She stared out the window, as if in a trance, her reddish hair hanging to her mid-back in a loose ponytail. Her hair band was tied right near the ends of her hair, so the tips spiked outward. Her two side bangs hung over her ears and her front bangs still looked the same as they did 10 years ago. She was wearing her mother's old heart shirt with a black leather jacket over it that reached to her waist. She wore a brown belt, blue jeans, sneakers, and had a tiny, strange looking machine strapped on her belt.   
After a while she got up and began to walk toward the exit. She scanned the streets of Shinjuku and sighed. "Shinjuku hasn't changed a bit..." She flipped her hair back and smiled thoughtfully. "I wonder if the people have..."   
She wandered around until she remembered something. Cursing, she searched her bag, but did not find what she was looking for. "Dang it! When I get to my house I'm going to get her good..."  
She cursed as she walked briskly down the street to a large house. She stopped cursing and knocked on the door, in which an elderly woman opened it.  
"Grandma?" she asked, smiling. Seiko smiled happily.   
"Ruki!!" she cried happily, making way for her to come in. "What brings you here?"  
"Mom's on some modeling thing here," said Ruki in annoyance. "She said that I can stay here with you again to go to college... she wanted me to transfer anyway..."  
Seiko nodded. "Well, I've left your room you as you left it, so go on down and start unpacking."  
"Thanks Grandma," said Ruki, smiling. She walked down to her old room and found it bare, only her bed, dresser, and table was there. She sat down on the bedroll and sighed. "Renamon..."  
Renamon materialized in front of her. "Yes?"  
"Don't 'yes' me," said Ruki, annoyed. "Where is it?"  
Renamon blinked. "I think... I lost it." She smiled.  
Ruki sighed. "Well go get it..." She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Please..."  
"Of course," said Renamon, disappearing.   
Ruki lay down on her bedroll. (I wonder...if he remembers...)  
  
****  
  
Takato stared at the stuffed blue bear in his hands. "Lee...she's back..."  
"No," said Lee. "Millions of people have stuffed blue bears Takato. It can't be hers..."  
"Oh yea?" said Takato. He turned the bear over and his face fell. The stitched nameplate with his name on it wasn't there. Lee looked over his shoulder. "See?"  
Takato sighed. "I guess you're right..." Defeated, he pocketed the bear, not realizing that the bear's fur on the back where the nameplate was supposed to be was ripped...  
They came to their dorm to find Juri standing there beside the door. "Hey Juri," said Lee, blushing slightly. "What brings you here?"   
Juri smiled and blushed a little. "Um...can I talk to Takato? In private?"  
Lee raised an eyebrow at Takato. Takato shrugged at him and followed Juri into the next room. Juri smiled at him. "Umm...Takato..."  
Takato was only half listening. "What?"  
Juri pulled something out of her pocket. "I was just wondering if..."  
Takato's eyes widened when he saw what it was. He was totally speechless. Juri giggled and held up a tiny ring box with a single ring inside. "I know this isn't proper tradition but... will you marry me?"  
Takato stood there slack jawed in amazement, staring at the ring, and then at Juri. Juri giggled. "Your silence is enough," she ran up and hugged him, shoving the ring at him. "We'll be married in five days."  
She kissed Takato on the lips and took off merrily before Takato could protest. Takato gulped and ran his fingers through his hair, amazed. Then he realized what just happened. "Oh my god..."  
He sat down and turned the subject over in his head. On the one hand, he didn't want to marry Juri because Ruki had said she'd come back and he loved her. On the other, he didn't want to hurt Juri, and rejecting her request of marriage would make her depressed...still...  
He sighed and pulled out the bear. "Now what?" {I don't want to hurt either friend... but... it doesn't seem like Ruki's coming back, and I do kind of like Juri... maybe...} he sighed and stared at the bear. {Face it Takato...she isn't coming back...} he sighed, his heart ached for her...  
He finally got up, making a decision... and slipped on the ring.   
  
**End of Part 1**  
  
And the plot thickens... Takato has just made a huge mistake... I'll give you three guess on if Ruki finds out... don't worry however, this isn't Jerato, it's Rukato, so this will be Rukato, just... not right now... Heehee, now I'll just sit back and relax and wait for the flames... 


	4. Part 2: Ruki's Back

Promise of the Heart  
  
Intro: For Takato and Ruki, things go from bad to worse... Ruki's about to find out... and Lee's about to experience heart break... Can things get any worse? Rukato, I suck at intros eh?  
  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
***Part 2***  
  
"You're what?!" Lee spewed out his tea at the news. "No way!"   
Takato nodded silently. Lee stared at him, not knowing what to say. "But Ruki?"  
Takato turned and stared out the window. He sighed, choking back his tears.  
"Takato," Lee inched closer to him. "You haven't...given up...?"  
"I'm engaged to Juri," said Takato, looking somewhat sad. "It all happened so fast..."  
"But you told her you'd wait for her..." said Lee, perplexed. "Don't you love her?"  
"Yes," said Takato. "But what are the odds of her coming back? I have to face the facts, she isn't coming back..."  
Lee backed away, staring at him. "You're giving up..." Now that Lee wasn't as concerned for his friend, it dawned on him at what he had just said. Something deep inside of him cracked in two. "Juri..."  
"Lee?" asked Takato, staring at his friend strangely. "Lee??" Lee stood, staring out the window. He snapped back. "What?"  
"Are you ok?" asked Terriermon. "You were spacing out."  
"It's nothing," said Lee, but really he was crushed. [Juri...] "Momentai."  
"Ok," said Takato. "Well, I'm leaving, I have work tomorrow."  
Lee smiled weakly. "Goodbye."  
Takato took his coat and walked out the door. {Something's wrong with Lee...}  
Takato trudged toward the park, where he found Juri. "Hey...um... Juri?"  
Juri smiled and hugged him. "Yes my sweet?"  
Takato smiled. "Listen... maybe we should reconsider..."  
Juri's face fell. "Oh...I see..."  
"Juri," said Takato. "I don't want to hurt you, and it's true I do love you... but..."  
"What?" asked Juri. "What's wrong Takato?" {How can I break it to her, after all she's been through? I guess this is for the best... I must accept that Ruki isn't coming back...} Takato's eyes softened. "Never mind..."  
Juri stared silently at him. She hadn't changed much, just the regular puberty changes girls go through. Her hair was still in that half ponytail, but she didn't carry the sock puppet anymore. She wore a green T-shirt and jeans now, and she had gotten Leomon back. 'Something tells me something bad is going to happen,' she thought hesitantly. 'I should reconsider...' She gave it some thought. On the one hand, she loved Takato, but on the other...  
'Is this really what I want to do?' she asked herself. 'I feel strange...like I don't belong with him... but I love him, I've loved him since 5th grade... but...' An image of Lee flashed through her mind. 'Lee...'   
Taakto waited silently for her to snap out of it. She shook her head. 'I love Takato more than anything... but is that really true? No! It is true! I love Takato!!' she told herself. She stared up at Takato. "I think we're fine, I mean... Ruki isn't here."  
Takato's eyes softened and he embraced his fiancée. "I guess you're right... I don't think she's coming back..." He broke away and smiled. "Besides, it's been 7 years. I need to settle down with someone a little closer to home." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Juri...see you in 5 days..." With that he turned and walked home. Juri stared after him, her fingers touching where he had kissed her. She smiled. "Bye Takato..." She sighed ad lowered her hand. "What is wrong with me?" For some reason she didn't feel right with Takato...  
  
***  
  
The alarm clock in Takato's room slowly spoke out the seconds. It was 3 seconds to midnight. Takato was asleep in bed, one arm slung over the side of it. His breath was heavy as he slept, the blue bear on his bedside table. He still had it, and for some reason he didn't want to return it.  
It was midnight on the dot when something moved in the room. A figure stole into the shadows near the curtains, and slunk down toward Takato's bed. The moonlight illuminated only the middle of the room and the back wall, and cars flashed past outside, their shadows dancing on Takato's wall.  
The figure's eyes darted around the room, and spied the bed. With a thin smile it leaped across the room, crossing the moonlight. The shadow played against Takato's sleeping self, causing him to stir. He turned over on his back and sighed. The figure had pressed itself against the shadows in the corner, and breathed a sigh of relief, as his slumber was constant.   
The figure crept slowly and silently to the bedside table, next to where Takato lay. It came out into the light and stopped before the table and looked down, and slowly reached out to grab the bear...  
Takato woke up with a start, startling the figure. Takato turned to the bedside table. "Who's there?"  
There was nothing, just the wind playing with the curtains, his sliding door open a slit. Takato rubbed his eyes and yawned. {It was the wind... stupid door...} He got up wearily and went to shut the door. He was a few inches from the knob when something darted to the table behind him. Takato turned around, but nothing was there.   
Unknown to him, the figure clung to the wall in the shadows above his bed, the blue bear clutched in its gloved paws. It pulled out the nameplate, and quietly re-stitched the plate to the bear. Takato shut the door, grumbling, and stood a bit to stare out the window. The figure sneaked toward the sliding door silently, but alas, Takato has sharp hearing. Takato heard a swish and turned around again. Again, nothing.   
He walked tentatively back to his bed, searching the room for intruders. He slowly got into bed, closed his eyes, and sighed. {Must be my imagination...} He stretched and allowed himself to be drawn into a deep slumber.  
The figure gazed around the room, still clinging to the wall near the door. Then it spied something. Its blue eyes widened and it stifled a gasp. It had seen Takato's engagement ring.   
'No...' it thought. It dropped the bear, not knowing it had done so. Quickly, it slithered out of the house and leapt among the trees.  
'This cannot be...' it thought. It threw itself into a jump and landed with a firm grip on a tree branch. Now visible in the moonlight, it revealed itself as none other than Renamon.  
Renamon stared in shock at Takato's house. 'He's engaged... Ruki will not like this... not at all...' she thought, hastily. She began to run toward the mansion. 'Please say you haven't Takato...'   
Renamon was halfway there when she suddenly stopped. 'Wait...' she thought. 'That could've been just an ordinary ring... if I know Gogglehead...' She gave it a little thought. 'I shouldn't alarm Ruki... it would break her heart... if it were true...' She sighed and started running again. 'I just hope I'm not right...'  
  
Takato again awoke with a start. {Now what?} He sighed in annoyance, he was tired and whatever had been in his room had annoyed him. He blinked and waited for his vision to clear. It did, and he spotted the bear in the middle of the room where Renamon had dropped it. He got up. "How'd you get on the floor?"  
He picked it up, and felt something on the back. "Hey, what the...?" He turned the bear over and gasped, eyes widening. "Oh my god..."  
  
Takato *heart*  
  
Read the nameplate. Takato stepped back in shock. {She's back...} He didn't know whether to scream or jump for joy. {If she's back... oh no...} His face fell. {How can I break this to her? I should've waited...} He sighed heavily, collapsing back onto his bed. He held the bear over him, tears slowly coming to his eyes. {Matsuki, you may have just made the biggest mistake in your entire life...}  
  
***  
  
  
Lee walked slowly toward the dorm. He had gone for a little walk, just around town to clear his mind. Unknown to Takato was that Lee had somewhat liked Juri too, and right now he was a bit depressed about the whole situation.  
"Hey Lee?" asked Terriermon, who was on his usual spot on Lee's head. "What's wrong? You look sad...that and you're making me sad."  
Lee smiled. "It's ok Terriermon."  
"Momentai right?" said Terriermon, grinning. "Does this have anything to do with Takato's engagement?"  
"No," said Lee flatly. "It has nothing to do with that, honestly."  
"You're not pulling my leg right?" asked Terriermon. Lee smiled and playfully grabbed one of Terriermon's stubby legs.  
"Now I am!" laughed Lee as Terriermon slipped from his position and giggled.   
"Lee!" cried Terriermon, giggling. Lee smiled and placed Terriermon back on his head. "I'm fine Terriermon, momentai."  
"Lee!!" came a cry. One of Terriermon's ears went up. "Hey Lee..."  
"What?" said Lee, stopping.  
"Lee!!!" came the cry again. "Geez Einstein wait up would you?!"   
Lee arched an eyebrow. "Hey wait a minute... isn't that..."  
"Ruki!!" cried Terriermon happily. Lee turned around to see Ruki run up to them. Lee smiled. "Ruki, you came back!"  
Ruki stopped and stood before them. "Long time no see." She winked. "Did you miss me?"  
"Only about this much!" cried Terriermon, spreading his arms out. Lee laughed.   
"Hey Lee," said Ruki. "You look troubled. What's up? By the way, where's Takato? I can't find him anywhere."   
Lee smiled. "I'm fine, it's just-   
Lee stopped himself. [Oh no... Juri and Takato are engaged... and Ruki doesn't know... I shouldn't tell her...]  
Ruki tapped her foot. "Just what? Lee, I'm not getting any younger..."  
"You changed a lot," said Terriermon sarcastically. Ruki rolled her eyes.  
"It's just that..." Lee's mind raced. "Takato missed you so much!"  
Ruki's face lit up and Terriermon fell off Lee's shoulder in surprise. "But Lee I thought..." Terriermon began, but the look on Lee's face told him to shut up.  
Ruki smiled. "So where's Takato? It's been a long time, I need to catch up on what's going on..."   
"Oh no you don't," murmured Lee. Ruki looked at him quizzically. "What?" she asked.   
Lee blinked. "Oh um... well... I uh..."  
Ruki laughed. "Aw never mind Einstein, I'll catch you later. I'll just find him myself." And before either Terriermon or Lee could protest, she took off.  
"Great," said Lee. "Things just get better and better don't they Terriermon?"  
"No kidding..." said Terriermon. "Takato's about to get an earful..."  
  
Ruki ran through the streets, knowing exactly where to find Takato. She approached the park, and found her Gogglehead, alone on the swing. "Hey Gogglehead!!"  
Takato heard her and blinked. {I've got to be hearing things, because if I didn't know better I'd say that was...} "Ruki?!"  
Takato was met by a hug around the neck. "Who else?" she said happily, hugging him. Takato jumped off the swing with her still on him, surprised. "Ruki! I'm so happy to see..." Then he remembered.  
Ruki looked up and released him. "What?"  
Takato took a moment to stare at her. {She's so beautiful... and she came back... SHE CAME BACK?!!!!} His face dawned realization, and he chose to just hide it from her. "Um... nothing! Oh yes, I found your bear..." He held out the blue bear to her.  
Ruki smiled. "Takato..." She took the bear gently in her hands. She smiled. (Good old Renamon must've slipped it to him...) She hugged him again. "I missed you..."  
"You came back..." Takato returned her embrace. "I..."  
Ruki smiled. "So... about my letter..."  
Takato blushed slightly. {Great... now what?} "Ruki... I can't..."  
"Can't what?" she looked at him quizzically. "I told you to wait for me and when I came back we'd..."  
Takato turned away. "It just can't be that way anymore... I'm sorry Ruki..."  
Ruki dropped the bear in shock. "But..."  
{I hate hurting her like this... but she has to know... I'm so sorry Ruki...} He turned to face her and took a deep breath. "I'm engaged Ruki... to Juri..." he said slowly. Ruki stared at him, her face blank. Takato sighed. "I'm..."  
Ruki smiled. "I get it..." Takato looked surprised, this wasn't how she was supposed to take it. "It's a joke right?" she said, unsure. Takato sighed and tears filled his eyes. Ruki saw this and turned away. "It's not a joke... you really did..."  
"I'm sorry Ruki," he said. Ruki didn't turn around.   
"You said... you'd wait for me..." she said quietly. He knew she was trying her best to keep herself from crying. Takato felt horrible.  
"I know..." he said. "But Ruki, 7 years is a long time... I..."  
"So you gave up," she said flatly, turning to face him. Takato saw something. Her eyes were cold and icy, exactly as they were when the two first met. Her expression was the old stern one, and Takato realized that she was locking all the doors they had opened...  
"You gave up on me didn't you?" she said, her eyes flashing. Takato backed away. "Yes! I mean-no! Ruki, listen to me... Juri asked... 7 years is a long time, I didn't think you'd come back ever again..."  
Ruki's eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed..." she said sternly. "I always keep my promises..."  
"Ruki I-!" he started, but Ruki turned around.  
"I don't want to hear it Gogglehead," she said, her voice had pure hatred in it. "I come all the way here to see you and maybe even ask you to marry me, and if you love another woman, that's fine by me. Just PEACHY." She began to walk away. Renamon watched from the tress above. 'I was right...' she thought unhappily. 'Takato...'  
Ruki walked briskly away. "Ruki! Ruki wait!!!" he cried, and began to run after her. Ruki was a fast walker, and Takato had to practically run to keep up. "Ruki!! Stop! Please!!" Ruki stopped, and stood there for a moment, allowing him to catch up. (How could he do this...)  
Takato came up to her. "I'm sorry Ruki, I really am... but I don't want to hurt Juri anymore than she is, and marrying her would be the one thing that could make her happy."  
Ruki turned around, and Takato saw actual tears in her eyes. "So you're going to hurt me?" Takato stared in silence. Ruki tried very hard to keep her tears in. "I thought you loved me... I thought wrong..." (I'm alone again... my one shot at happiness... shattered into a million pieces... all over again...) She turned and walked briskly away, and both Takato and Renamon stared after her.   
After a moment Renamon jumped down, about as angry as Ruki was. She stood right in front of Takato. "Renamon."  
Renamon turned to him. She stared at him a moment. "I hope you're happy..." She walked briskly after Ruki.  
Takato sunk to his knees and allowed tears to dribble down his cheeks. "But Ruki... I do... I do love you..." He pounded his fist on the ground, hard. Through his tears he cried after her disappearing figure. "Do you hear that Ruki?! I do love you!!!" He watched her melt away in the blur from his tears. He started to cry, and this time he couldn't stop. {I hurt the only one I really love... and now I'm not sure if I can get her back this time...}  
  
  
**End of Part 2**  
  
Ouch... Can these two patch things up before the big day? Remember, Takato's got five days, and that lovely tradition where you can't see the bride before the wedding day *smirks*  
  
Terriermon: So there's a chance?!  
  
Of course, and I'm going to throw in a digimon to mess around with... Heehehe... stay tuned for the next part!! ( Author's Note: By the way, I have no idea how long this will be!!!) 


	5. Part 3: Drifting Away (Unsung)

Promise of the Heart  
  
  
Intro: There is a song in this chapter called "Unsung". It should fit very nicely. In this chapter Takato tries his best to patch things up with Ruki, but will he succeed? And I'm introducing a new digimon... Sorry this took so long, my cousins are over so it's hard to get a moments peace. Momentai however, I'll be releasing everything hopefully a lot faster!   
  
BlackGatomon: Oh and Rukato Fan, you are very, very close.   
  
Oh, this is my muse, BlackGatomon. Familiar? You bet.  
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}=Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Anyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song...  
  
  
***Part 3***  
  
Ruki had not heard him yell, or her ears did, but her mind didn't. With every step she took she was sinking lower and lower into her loneliness, confusion, and depression. (Out of all the stupid things Gogglehead's ever done...).   
She sighed and reached her house. (I guess now... I'm alone again...) Renamon hung in the trees, watching her tamer. 'She acts like she's the only one in the world...' she thought unhappily. 'All over again...'  
She walked inside and Seiko came up to her. "Did you find him Ruki?"  
Ruki shook her head. "No, he's engaged."  
Seiko looked surprised. "But I thought he loved you..."  
Ruki brushed past her grandmother. "So did I..." She walked down the hallway to her room. Seiko stared at her with a quizzical look on her face. 'Something's wrong... it's like she never met those kids...'  
Ruki paused at her door. "Oh, and Grandma? Do me a favor, if anyone calls or comes over for me, I'm not home." Before Seiko could protest, Ruki had closed the door.  
Ruki collapsed on her bed. Renamon appeared. "Ruki?"  
"I'm fine Renamon," said Ruki, giving her a convincing smile. "I'm just experiencing heart break... again..."  
"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Renamon, drawing closer.  
"No," said Ruki.  
Renamon sighed. "You shouldn't keep things bottled up Ruki, and you aren't alone... I'm here with you."   
Ruki smiled. "I know..." (I just feel lonesome...) Renamon smiled back and disappeared. 'She's hiding something from me again...'  
***  
  
Takato sighed, staring at the blue bear. She had left it at the park when she had found out. {Geez, Matsuki what have you done?} He lie in the dorm room on his bed, turning the bear over and over.   
Lee walked in the door. "So, how'd it go?" he asked, calmly.   
"Bad..." murmured Takato. "Very... very bad."  
Lee sighed and Terriermon giggled. "Takato, you have just flunked love school."  
Takato rolled his eyes. "I know! I know!" He sat up. "Any ideas on how to get her back?"  
"Well," said Lee. "For one, you're going to have to apologize to her, and I mean seriously. Next, you're going to have to choose."  
"Choose?" he asked. "Between Juri and Ruki?" He sighed. "Either way I'm going to break someone's heart..."  
"Maybe..." said Lee. Takato sighed.   
"Listen Takato," said Lee, sitting down beside him. "If you really want her back, you're going to have to try."  
Takato couldn't take it anymore. "I know that Lee! I just can't decide... I just wanted to make Juri happy, I mean... I love her... but, who am I kidding? I promised Ruki I'd wait, and she's right! I gave up on her..." He began to cry. "I feel like a total idiot now..."   
He turned the bear over and fingered the nameplate, and then he hugged the bear. "Ruki..."  
Lee sighed. "Takato..." he turned to the window. "Come on, we should call or something."  
"Right," said Takato. He got up and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Ruki's number.   
After a moment or two, Lee looked at him quizzically. "Is she answering?"  
Takato sighed and shook his head. Then he brightened. "I got her machine!"  
  
If only I could get into the corner of your head,  
Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
Oh how I wish I were the treasure that you were looking for...  
I bet I would feel better if only I could find the door...   
  
Back at the Makino residence, Ruki lie on her bedroll, turning her D-arc over and over in her hand. (Why don't you love me anymore Takato? What did I do wrong?) She turned over, Renamon watching. Renamon sighed. 'She's like a bruise, she only cries on the inside, and only the color or expression of her face changes on the outside...' She stared out the window. 'Takato really blew it this time...'  
  
Well, I am crying,   
You aren't trying,   
  
She heard her cell phone beep. She sighed and got up. (Figures...) She walked over to her cell phone, which was still ringing. She picked it up and recognized the number. (Stupid Gogglehead.) She turned and went back to her bedroll, allowing it to ring. After a moment or two the voice mail came on:  
  
"Makino Ruki is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the beep..."  
  
*Bleep*  
  
"Ruki, it's Takato, I know you're there... please pick up, I want to talk to you..."  
  
I am melting away  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue...  
  
Ruki hesitated and thought a moment. Then she got up and walked over to the cell phone, and was about to pick it up, when she remembered.   
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
Well you decide and I abide  
Cause my song goes unsung   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
(Nice try... You only want to talk to me to tell me that you're still marrying Juri, and I'm still going to be alone...) her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed as her cell phone rang again and again.   
  
Everything is crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
Everything is changing and I do not feel the same...  
  
"Stupid Gogglehead, leave me alone!" She turned off her cell phone. Ruki went over and sat by the window. Her house phone rang. She clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight. (I want to be alone Takato, you're only going to make it worse!)  
  
I'm slipping through the cracks of floors I thought that were strong...  
I'm trying to find a place where I can feel like I belong!  
  
Renamon watched her in silence. "Ruki... he only wants to apologize..."  
Ruki released her ears and opened her eyes. "He did, you were there remember? He's not going to get another chance. He promised he'd wait, besides, what good does apologizing do?"  
Renamon sighed. "Ruki..."  
  
Well I am crying  
You aren't trying  
I am melting away...  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue...  
I'm only as good as the last one  
Well you decide and I abide  
Cause my song goes unsung   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
"He's still going to marry Juri, no matter what I do!" she cried, frustrated. She held her head and put her hands over her ears again, shutting her eyes. "He doesn't love me..."  
Renamon walked over to her and hugged her. "I know he hurt you, he hurt you more than anyone else..."   
  
If I could be the lesson that you learn  
You learn...  
If only, I could be the last one that love burns...  
It burns...  
  
Yeah...  
  
"I know..." she said quietly. Renamon didn't realize it, but a little bit of the usual sparkle in Ruki's eyes disappeared. "I'm alone now..."  
Renamon stared at her. "But you aren't alone... I'm here with you."  
Ruki shook her head. "It's not the same..."   
  
  
If only I could get into the corner of your head,  
Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
Oh how I wish I were the treasure you were looking for  
I bet I would feel better if only I could find the door...  
  
  
"Oh come on Ruki..." he pleaded to himself as he slammed the phone into its socket. "I just want to talk to you..." {Why does she have to be so stubborn?!}  
"Did you get her?" asked Lee. Takato shook his head.  
"We're going to have to go over there..." he said unhappily. "Can you go?"  
Lee raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?"  
"Because she'll beat me into tiny pieces if she sees me..." said Takato. "Besides, you're better at talking..."   
Lee gave him a quizzical look. He sighed, "Ok, but I don't know what good it'll do..."  
  
Well I am crying  
You aren't trying  
I am melting away...  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue...  
I'm only as good as the last one  
Well you decide and I abide  
Cause my song goes unsung   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Lee appeared at the Makino mansion a few minutes later. "Lee?" asked Terriermon. "Why are we doing this again?"  
"To try to talk some sense into Ruki," said Lee.  
"This is the weirdest case of déjà vu I've ever had..." Terriermon shook his head.   
"I know," said Lee. [Honestly, Takato should be doing this...]  
"Momentai may not help here eh Lee?" said Terriermon, half giggling, half frightened.   
"No kidding," said Lee, approaching the door. He rang the bell. Seiko answered it. "I'm sorry boys, Ruki doesn't want to see anyone. Goodbye..."  
Lee stopped the door from shutting. "Hey wait a minute!!" Seiko shook her head and began to close the door again. Lee sighed. "I know why Ruki's acting like this..."  
The door opened a crack and Seiko's face brightened. "Please..."  
"Thank you," said Terriermon as he and Lee walked inside. Seiko shook her head. "Ruki won't like this, but hopefully you can help."  
"Ruki!" she cried down the hallway. "There's someone to see you!"  
"I'm not home!" came her cry. Seiko sighed. "See?"  
Lee rolled his eyes. "Déjà vu..."  
Seiko smiled. "Yes I know, but for different reasons..." She sighed. "You should go, if you anger her anymore she'll have your hide..." She smiled and whispered, "If you know what I mean..."  
Lee shook his head. "Thanks for trying, I know this is hard for you..."  
"Wait..." said a soft voice. Lee and Seiko turned in surprise to see Ruki, standing by her bedroom door. "Lee... why?"  
Lee blinked and sighed. "You'll have to ask Takato..."  
Ruki turned away. "He..."  
Lee smiled. "Ruki? Doesn't this seem like déjà vu?"  
Ruki turned around. "Yes..."  
"And do you remember what happened when you left?"   
"He promised he'd wait till I came back... but he didn't," she said unhappily. Something strange happened to her. It was like she was locking herself up... or was it something else? Whatever it was her eyes were beginning to lose even more of her sparkle... just like Juri did with the D-Reaper...  
Lee stared at her strangely. "Ruki? What's going on... you don't seem yourself..."  
Ruki stared into space. Seiko shook her. "Ruki..."  
Ruki snapped out of it. "What?"  
Lee stared at her strangely, and then shook it off. "Nothing..." He smiled. "Listen... if you're willing to get Takato back..."  
Ruki nodded. Lee smiled. "Five days may not seem long, but Takato may change his mind..."  
Ruki smiled. "Thank you Lee..."  
Lee smiled. "Don't thank me just yet..." he turned and left. Ruki smiled, and returned to her room. (Hope.)  
  
****  
  
Takato looked up with a face full of hope when Lee came in. "So?"  
Lee sighed. "She wouldn't say much, but Takato, she's a mess because of you..." He decided not to tell him about the weird look in her eyes.  
Takato sighed. "What am I going to do now? She won't even talk to me... and Renamon is about as angry at me as Ruki is..." His voice was choked, like he was going to cry.   
Lee watched him. "You really love her..." He crept closer. "Before any of this ever happened Takato, I would always say that you really loved her, and you'd agree..."  
Takato rubbed his eyes. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"  
Lee smiled. "It has to do with a lot. It means that you really do love her, and you can't bear to leave her, I mean, look at you, you're a mess, all because Ruki got mad at you..." Lee put a hand on his shoulder. "If you just prove to her your love, she'll come back..."  
Takato smiled. "I really do love her... but what about Juri?"  
Lee smiled thoughtfully. "Leave that to me..."  
[This wedding's not going to do anyone any good... it's time for one of Lee's famous plans...] He walked out the door, leaving Takato alone. [You gotta love wedding traditions, not being able to see the bride will bide us time and Juri won't know....] He smiled. "Perfect..."  
  
***End of Part 3***  
  
So what is Lee's plan? And what's going on with Ruki? Like I said, I am going to add in a little evil digimon business, and this time we'll get to see something we've never seen before (Except maybe in the sixth movie *hint hint*)... Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, it will get better! And more exciting... I hope at least. Thank you for reviewing! 


	6. Part 4: Rain (Everclear)

Promise of the Heart   
  
  
Intro: Ok, now's the time when I introduce the new digimon and it's "master plan". Ok, just to let you know, this isn't an IceDevimon thing (too unoriginal) or a Kuzuhamon thing (ditto) ok? I wanted to do something a little different, like fiddling with the Digimon Queen title. Rukato. Oh yes, there is yet another song, Everclear I think it's called... I only changed one word in the song, which is "star wars" to "digimon" (makes more sense...) My apologies to 911 (I think that's what the group is called...) By the way, for all those who would like to know about Henry's genius plan, the digimon cuts it short... but it will carry out after this whole thing... or will it?   
  
BlackGatomon: Would you stop teasing the already tense and ready to kill you readers?!  
  
Lol, anyway, R+R and enjoy!   
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}=Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Anyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song...  
  
***Part 4***  
  
Ruki sighed as she collapsed on her bed once again. Lee had just left and everything was peaceful, even though she was still angry at Takato. (However there is hope...)  
Heh heh heh heh heh...  
The weird chuckle rang in Ruki's head. Renamon watched Ruki's eyes widen. "Renamon... did you hear that?"  
"No..." said Renamon quizzically. All of a sudden Ruki's eyes dilated with fear as she doubled over and coughed up black blood. Renamon stood and watched with worry in her eyes. "Ruki what's going on?!"  
Heh heh heh...  
Now Renamon heard it and her eyes dilated too. "Ruki?!"  
Ruki didn't answer, she was still doubled over, her pupils small and her face full of fear. Pain had struck ever corner of her body, like it was a part of her blood. She couldn't move or wince, and she coughed up more blood.   
Through her eyes it seemed she was being pulled underwater, only she could breathe, but she couldn't see anything. "RENAMON!!" she screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. "RENAMON! TAKATO!! HELP ME!!!!!!" She sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness, like she was being dragged by something. She screamed as the pain shot through her again, and soon she was unconscious.   
Renamon stared at Ruki's terror-stricken face in horror. "Ruki..."  
There was no answer from her, just her breathing heavily and sputtering. All of a sudden a darkened hole appeared under Ruki. Renamon jumped and cried out, "Hang on Ruki!!" But she was too late, Ruki disappeared down into the depths, and before Renamon could jump in after her, the hole closed up.  
Renamon sat there in horror, her paws gripping the floor where Ruki had once been. "Oh no..."  
Heh heh heh...  
Renamon looked up and saw the sky was black outside the window. Then the ground began to shake violently and a large, glittering, crystal tower arouse through the house, looking much the same as a control spire. Renamon ducked between falling timbers and grabbed the Makino family. They ran outside and stared up in horror. The sky was whirling like a hurricane would, and black tornadoes hung everywhere. Renamon scanned the tower and finally spotted something... a digimon at the very top, commanding everything in sight...  
Ah hahahaha...  
  
****  
  
The rumbling and black sky had not only surrounded the Makino mansion, but had reached through all of Shinjuku as well. Takato and Lee were in their dorm when all of a sudden everything began to rumble.  
"W-What's g-going o-on?!" cried Takato through the rumbling. Terriermon bounced up and down, and Guilmon was growling.  
"I-It's a D-Digimon," growled Guilmon.   
"W-where's R-Ruki?" cried Takato.  
All of a sudden the rumbling stopped and Lee looked outside. He gasped. "Look Takato!"   
Takato looked out the window and saw the sky was black, and a crystal control spire stood right where the Makino mansion was! "RUKI!" he screamed and ducked out the door.  
"Takato wait a minute!" cried Lee, running after him, Terriermon on his shoulder. Takato ran as fast as he could to the tower. {Please be there... Please be alright... If anything happens to you Ruki I don't know what I'll do!} They approached the crystal tower and stood before it. Lee spied Renamon. "Renamon! What's going on?"  
"Ruki..." said Renamon breathless. "Run!"  
Takato blinked. "What?" All of a sudden Guilmon pulled him out of the way as a lightning bolt struck the ground. Takato looked up to see a digimon on top of the tower, commanding the skies. "What-or who... is that?"  
Heh heh heh...  
"We have to get into that tower!" cried Renamon, ducking Rumiko and Seiko out of the way of the falling bolts. She got them to a safe place and said, "Stay here, we'll be back..."  
"Ruki!!" cried Rumiko. "Where is she?!"  
"She'll be fine," said Seiko calmly. "Trust them."  
Rumiko nodded silently and Renamon took off. Takato dodged effortlessly around the bolts, running up to the tower. "Tell me where Ruki is!" he cried up to the Digimon. When Takato got to the tower, he stopped dead in his tracks, horror struck. "No way..."  
The digimon grinned down at him, smiling. Takato gasped. {The digimon who saved me... that was Taomon... right?} He turned to Renamon. "Didn't you save me from BlueMeramon?"   
Lee cringed as he dodged another bolt. "What good will that do us Takato?"  
Renamon stared at him. "No... I didn't save you..."  
Takato's eyes widened. "Then the Taomon... that saved me... that wasn't you?"  
Renamon stared at him, confused. "No..."  
"Then that means that..." said Takato, turning to the tower. "That digimon is Taomon!"  
Gwa haahaha...  
****  
  
The weird chuckle rang in her head again and Ruki slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness, except the dim light on her. "Where am I?" She stared around at where she was, but the most she could make out was her body. She sighed and turned on her side. (Where is everyone?)   
It was silent all around her. Ruki smiled gently, it was warm, and obviously she was safe. She closed her eyes, she was too tired to wonder what happened and where she was.   
Plick  
Ruki opened her eyes and blinked. Then it came again, right in front of her. She stared at the ground. (Rain?)   
More drops fell until it became a downpour. Ruki sighed and sat up and hugged her knees, allowing the rain to fall gently around her.   
Shh shh shh...  
Ruki sighed. (Rain... it always makes me depressed... but not for the same reason...) Memories came flowing back to her...   
  
I close my eyes   
When I get too sad  
I thank god cause I know we're bad...  
  
A four year old Ruki ran up to her father, who held his arms out to her. Happily locked in his arms, she always felt so secure with him... They were always so happy...  
But every night...  
A six year old Ruki lie silently on her bed, staring up at all her Digimon posters. They were a way for her to escape what was always going on outside her door. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine something else, trying to block out the screaming of her mother and the yelling of her father... she hated it so much...  
  
Close my eyes and count to 10  
Hope it's over when I open them  
I want the things I had before  
Like the digimon poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to 10  
Make everything be wonderful again...  
  
She stood by the door to the living room, which was closed, except for a crack. Ruki peered inside, and watched her mother scream and throw things at her father. Her father would retort by yelling. "Well fine then!!!" yelled her father, the voice so monotone that it scared her. She choked down her tears, but they still came.   
Tears welled up in Ruki's eyes. (Why can't they be happy?) She leaned on the wall next to the door. (Why...?)   
Ruki sunk down and clamped her hands over her ears as the fighting got more intense. (Why can't everything be like it used to be?) She shut her eyes tight and began to cry. (What happened to make them so mad at each other? Was it me?)   
  
Hold my mom, I hold my dad  
Can't figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream,   
I hear them fight  
They say bad words   
And make me want to cry...  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
I dream adventures that make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday...  
  
Rumiko was crying when Ruki entered the bathroom. "Why are you crying mommy?" asked the 6 year old Ruki. Rumiko looked up and smiled. "It's ok honey... Mommy's just mad at your father..."  
Ruki walked into her mom's arms. "Why?"  
"We just don't get along Ruki," said Rumiko, stroking her daughter. Ruki still didn't understand, but she didn't ask anymore questions. Rumiko smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be better someday..."  
  
Why does this mean everything  
When you're little and the world's so big?  
I just don't understand how,   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes...  
And tell me everything is wonderful now...  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
She remembered when she was young, her father would play with her while her mother worked. He loved her, and she loved him more than anything in the world. Yes, she loved her mother too, but her mother didn't seem to have any time for her.   
She went to a public school when she was young. She paid attention there, hoping it would never end, so she wouldn't have to go back and face their fighting...  
  
Go to school and I run and play  
Tell the kids it's all okay  
I laugh a lot so my friends don't know  
When the bell rings  
I just don't want to go...  
  
Go to my room and close my eyes  
Make believe I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday...  
  
  
It was raining that one gloomy morning in April. Ruki was six, walking home after a gloomy day at school. She had her yellow raincoat on as she approached the house, and she smiled as she saw her dad, but that quickly diminished... Her father was loading the car, Rumiko screaming at him. Her mother screamed one final word and stormed inside. Ruki ran up to her father.   
"Where are you going Daddy?" she asked with innocence, hoping it was just a grocery trip...  
Her father turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm leaving Ruki-san."  
Ruki stared up at him sadly. "Can I go too?"  
Her father shook his head. "No Ruki, you stay here and be a good girl. You belong here with your mother."  
"But I want to be with you!" she cried unhappily, tears brimming in her eyes. He shook his head. "I may not be able to take care of you properly. You must understand Ruki, some people leave, but a part of them will stay with you forever..."  
Ruki didn't understand. "But where are you going?"  
He stared at her with sad eyes. "Your mom and I have decided we'll be better off away from each other..." Tear dribbled down Ruki's cheeks. "But..."  
"I'm sorry Ruki," he said. "Stay here. You'll see me again." He kissed her on her forehead. "Goodbye Ruki..."  
"Daddy wait!" she cried, her vision blurring from her tears. He waved to her, crying also. He got in the car and began to drive off.  
"Daddy come back!" she cried, running after the car as fast as her legs would carry her. "I want to come with you!!!"   
All of a sudden she tripped on the pavement. She landed and found she had skinned her knee. Defeated, she watched as her father disappeared into the falling rain. She sat there and cried. (But I want to be with you... I want everyone to be happy again... please... just come back...)  
  
When you're little, and the world's so big  
I just can't understand how,  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now...  
I don't want to hear you say...  
Everything is wonderful now...  
  
  
Ruki stood silently, allowing the rain to fall gently around her. A drop splattered on her hand, but she didn't know whether it was from her or the rain.   
She was always very close to her dad. Her mother only criticized her looks, about how she never wore make-up and everything. But her dad loved her for who she was, but when he left...  
She closed up. She figured that if she were alone, no one could hurt her. She didn't get close to anyone, for her fear of them ending up like her father, breaking her heart and leaving her. She was cold and icy on the outside, but really she was lonely. To ease her loneliness, she played the digimon card game. It took her mind off things, and she felt secure because it was something she was good at.   
She made sure she didn't get close to anyone... that is, until she met Takato and the others.   
She sighed through her tears, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. However, she was still crying. She stared through her tears at her feet, silently crying. (I was stupid... I let my guard down... and now what I feared worst is happening...  
I tried, I really tried. I didn't want to get close to them... or him for that matter. But I couldn't help it. He would blush and so would I, and he was so sweet then for sending that e-mail... still...   
I'm not as strong as I want to be. But at least now I know that fighting isn't everything, and it's nice to have friends... but what if... what if they all leave again?)   
She kneeled down and trembled. (I wish... everything was as it was when I was little, and my parents weren't fighting... and we were happy... and I wasn't so unhappy and lonesome anymore...)   
She buried her head in her knees and cried. She missed her father, and she wanted Takato back, but she knew neither of them would come back...  
She heard a weird chuckle and looked up. "Who's there?"  
All of a sudden something strode up to her. "Makino Ruki..."  
Ruki stared up in surprise and confusion. "Taomon?!"   
  
**End of Part 4**  
  
Who is this mystery villain? Is it really Taomon? Will Takato and Lee ever save Ruki from the devious fate that's about to befall her? Heeheehee... you'll just have to find out, on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Rika: *sweat drops* Did you honestly have to say that?  
  
Whoops, by the way, just to let you know that I have no clue if any of Ruki's history is true, but judging by evidence I'm 'assuming' this is what happened. We'll see if I'm right or wrong when the Digimon Movie 6 comes out... 


	7. Part 5: Evil Reveals His Face

Promise of The Heart  
  
Intro: Geez this is kinda long, and I'm not even halfway through!! Have I got you all puzzled? Good. This will have a happy ending, and this is Rukato, Lee/Juri. Imagine the ending, which is Ruki in a dress *hint hint* heehee, happy reading (and do review please, flames are welcome). Oh yes, the digimon featured here only has one attack, but I added some I made up...  
  
BlackGatomon: Oh and DC, you are correct.   
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
  
**Part 5**  
  
  
Takato stared at the digimon in amazement. "But how is that her?"  
Lee stared at him, and then spotted something. "Takato watch out!!"  
Takato snapped back to reality. "What?" he blinked and saw a lightning bolt stretch down toward him at the speed of light from the digimon. Takato's eyes widened, and he did the first thing that came to his mind.   
Bio Merge Digivolution   
  
Gallantmon quickly shifted his shield to block the lightning bolt. The pressure pushed him a few feet, grinding his feet into the ground. Gallantmon turned to Lee. "This guy's as strong as a mega!!!"   
Lee whipped out his D-arc and pointed it at the digimon on top of the tower. "Oh come on you stupid thing!!" he cried as it fizzled. Finally a name and picture shimmered into view. Lee's eyes widened. "Hey Takato?"  
Takato turned. "What?"   
"You might want to take a look at this..." said Lee.  
"Doumon," read Takato off Lee's d-arc. He and Guilmon had de bio merged and were looking over Lee's shoulder. "Ultimate level. Attacks are Demon Gate Escape and Kitsune Mimic?"  
"Kitsune Mimic," said Lee. "It's referring to itself. It's a fox, and I guess it can mimic any digimon attack." Takato blinked. "It mimicked Taomon's attack, Talisman of Light! Just to throw us off guard!"  
"He's good," said Terriermon. Lee smiled. "But we're better."  
"Let's make this digimon wish he never kidnapped our friend!!" cried Takato, clapping on his goggles. "Ready?"  
Lee was about to respond when something exploded right in front of them, throwing everyone in different directions. Lee groaned as he got up. "What was that?"  
Doumon laughed as he glided down to them. "Welcome tamers..."  
"Doumon," said Lee.  
"Just what are you planning to do with Ruki?!" cried Takato, fists clenched. Doumon smirked.   
"So glad you asked..." said Doumon, still smiling. "But I'd hate to give everything away... so you'll just have to be patient... and I'll show you."   
"Well we aren't going to wait around," cried Takato. His eyes narrowed. "And if you're planning to hurt Ruki then you'll have to get through me first..."  
Doumon smiled. "Oh... I'm being threatened... should I be scared?"  
Lee was also angry at this Taomon look alike. "Yes..."  
Doumon landed. "Give me your best shot..."  
"Gladly!" cried Takato. "Bio Merge Digivoltuion!!"   
A cloud of dust swirled upward, blinding Lee and Terriermon for a second. The dust cleared and Gallantmon stood before the confident looking Doumon. Gallantmon raised his sword. "Give up Ruki..."  
Doumon pulled out his staff. "Demon Gate Escape!!" The attack hit Gallantmon right in the chest, but not through, luckily. Gallantmon got up, holding his chest in agony. "Is that the best you've got?!" Takato cried, trying to hide his pain. Doumon blasted him again, this time throwing Gallantmon off his feet and into a wall.  
"Hey Takatomon?" said Guilmon. "We need a plan..."  
"Lee!!" cried Terriermon. "They need help!"  
"I know, I know!" said Lee, fumbling with his D-arc. Terriermon jumped off Lee. "Then what're we waiting for?"  
"I'm trying to figure out how to get in there," said Lee, pointing to the tower. "If I can find out, Gallantmon can go inside while we distract Doumon."  
"Oh," said Terriermon. "That's a good plan."  
"Got it!" cried Lee.  
"Got what?!" cried Gallantmon, trying to shield himself from the downpour of red cards that Doumon had sent out.   
"Takato," said Lee. "There's a weak spot on the tower, it's near the top... Terriermon and I will distract him while you go in and get Ruki got it?"  
"Hurry up and bio merge Lee!" cried Takato. "I can't hold him much longer..."  
  
Bio merge Digivolution  
  
"Hey, card head!" cried MegaGargomon. Doumon turned with a menacing look on his face. MegaGargomon smiled. "Catch."  
"Giant Missile!" they cried, and the two huge missiles hit their target with no problems. Doumon screamed in horror and flew up into the air. "Alright!" cried Terriermon.  
Doumon, even though sorely damaged, grinned. "Giant Missile!" he cried, releasing two balls of light that resembled MegaGargomon's missiles.  
"What the?!" cried Lee, and just barely dodged it in time.   
"How'd he do that?" cried Terriermon.   
"Kitsune Mimic," said Lee. "He's copied our powers!!" Lee turned to see Gallantmon still standing there, seemingly dumbstruck. "Takato get out of here!!"  
"But what about you?" asked Takato.  
"We'll be fine," said MegaGargomon. "Go and get Ruki!!!"  
Gallantmon nodded and ran up toward the tower. They looked up to see a partially dented spot near the top of the tower. "How are we going to get up there?" said Guilmon.   
"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"  
Guilmon smiled. "Oh yea, that works."  
Gallantmon flew up toward the weak point. "Ok," said Takato. "I don't know how strong this thing is so we're going to have to blast it hard ok?"  
"Whatever you say Takato," said Guilmon smiling.  
"Royal Saber!" they cried, coming down on the point. The crystal substance shattered, breaking off the top half of the tower. Takato stared in surprise. "Whoa..."  
"Takato?" said Guilmon. "We have a problem..."  
"Oh great it's closing back up again!" cried Takato. "We're going to have to fly for it, on my signal... 1...2..."  
"3!" cried Guilmon, and Gallantmon dodged the flying shards that were morphing back together, and managed to get into the tower, right before it closed up again...  
Doumon saw Gallantmon shatter the tower, allowing himself to be hit. Doumon got up and growled. "I'll be back for you later!" Doumon began to fly off, except MegaGargomon grabbed him. "Oh no you don't!" cried MegaGargomon.   
Doumon waved his staff and blew MegaGargomon away, and disappeared.   
"Oh great," said Terriermon. "Now where'd he go?"  
"The tower!" cried Lee. "He's going to get Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon sped toward the tower. [Takato, hurry up... I hope Doumon doesn't get to Ruki first....]  
  
****  
The Taomon look alike stood before her, smiling. However, for some reason he didn't look like he was real, more like a hologram. "I am Doumon..."  
"Doumon?" she asked, cocking her head.   
"Yes," said Doumon, still smiling. "And you... you are the key to my plan... my plot for ultimate power..."   
Ruki backed away. "Leave me alone."   
Ruki suddenly felt a shooting pain through her gut. She cringed and fell to the ground. "Ughh..." She stared at him as he smiled, his staff on the ground.   
Ruki winced as she felt as if she was being squeezed to death. Doumon had his hand out of the sleeve, slowly making a fist. Ruki finally screamed in pain and Doumon released her. "No one turns their back on me..."  
Ruki lie there, still in pain. She looked up at him and grinned. "You'll never defeat me and you'll never get your power... I won't let you and neither will my friends..."   
Doumon raised his staff. "How dare you speak to me like that!"  
Ruki was still smiling. "What's the matter? It's true..."  
Doumon stared hard at her and let go of his staff. "Very well. If that's the way you want to play..." Doumon grabbed her around the neck and held her above him. "You will give me your power! Your link with renamon is closer than anyone else's, so you must have more power!"  
Ruki gasped for breath. "N-No! Never! I don't even know how to access it, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you, you Taomon imposter!"  
Doumon's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he became solid and dropped her. "Ah... my body has returned..."  
Ruki stared up at him in shock. "What?"  
Doumon smiled. "My real self was-   
He stopped himself. "I was a hologram when I came to see you... while my true self was off destroying your beautiful home..." He suddenly got an idea and turned away. "Pity..."  
"What?" asked Ruki, her hands on her neck, trying to ease her pain.   
"Well now," said Doumon, turning to face her. "It's a shame... your goggle friend isn't even here, he and his new wife are not even attempting to save you... and neither are the rest of your friends..."  
"You're lying!" she cried, punching him in the face. Doumon grew angry, but kept his cool.   
"No..." said Doumon. "I'll show you..." He waved his staff again and the floor became glass. Ruki looked down to see a wedding taking place, the halls of a church decorated in silk ribbons. The aisle was lined with a red carpet, and all her friends and their families sat in the seats, watching three people at the end of the hall near an altar. She recognized the two people near the altar, facing each other. Ruki's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. "No..."  
Juri and Takato kissed and ran down the aisle together, looking extremely happy with one another. The scene faded away and Doumon smiled. "See?"  
Ruki sat staring in space at the now darkened ground. A single, glittering tear ran down her cheek. "Takato..."  
Doumon smiled and white threads attached wrapped around Ruki, suppressing her, but she did not notice. Ruki still stared, depressed. (I'm all alone... where are you Renamon? Takato? Why...) Doumon turned and walked away into the darkness, leaving her to wonder in sadness.   
The threads grew faster and tied her to a machine, a small wire reaching out and attaching itself to her neck. She did not even notice, she was too busy in her own little world.   
A smile curved on Doumon's lips. "Perfect... heh heh heh..."  
  
***  
  
Renamon had also gotten into the tower, but from a different angle. She hung in the darkness, turning around and around. "Ruki!! Ruki! Where are you?!"  
She sighed and sat down. 'It's surprising that you can even sit in this place...' she thought. She looked up sadly. 'Ruki... where are you?' A tear ran down the side of her face. 'One moment you're happy... the next you're sad and you feel alone... and now...' She hugged her legs. 'I'm alone... we're separated, and I feel empty...' She closed her eyes. 'Does that mean that you are... gone?'  
Something materialized behind her. Renamon blinked and whirled around, Doumon standing before her, looking down. "Renamon..."  
Renamon stood, eyeing her enemy carefully. "What do you want?"  
Doumon sneered. "Nothing gets by you does it?"   
Renamon growled and Doumon drew closer. "Now that I have my power source... I need someone to carry out my careful plans..."  
"Where is Ruki?" asked Renamon calmly, but her whole body was tense.  
Doumon smiled. "Why she is here... do not worry, she is safe... for now..."  
"What do you want with us?" said Renamon, not knowing whether to attack or to stay put. Doumon made a face.   
"The only thing that should concern you..." he began. He smiled evilly and paused. "Is me... watch your back..."  
Renamon stared in silence as Doumon disappeared. Renamon turned over in her head what he had just said. "Hmm..."   
She began to walk in silence, hoping the direction she was moving in was the correct one. All of a sudden a chill ran up her spine... something was up. 'Something is not right here...'  
She turned around, but saw nothing. She continued to walk carefully through the darkness, when suddenly something grabbed her arms, legs, and face. Renamon's eyes widened as she was pulled into an invisible wall, but her claws clamped down on the sides of where she was being pulled. She dug them into the sides of the wall and tried to pull herself outward. "It is no use Renamon!" cried Doumon's voice, and with one quick pull, she was pulled into the darkness. 'Ruki!!!'  
Doumon held her firmly as she struggled to escape. "Thought you could get away from me last time eh? Heh heh heh..."  
Renamon managed to pull her arms free and grabbed the hand that had a grip on her face. Doumon smiled and dug his claws into her face. "You almost ruined my careful plans little kitsune... almost..."  
Renamon's eyes widened and she remembered. She clamped down on his hand with her teeth and he let go. "Plans?"  
Doumon howled in pain at the bite and rubbed it tenderly. "Yes... that is why I took the bear..."  
"You mean almost took the bear," grinned Renamon. Doumon growled. "If it wasn't for you the Tamers would be history by now!"  
Renamon sneered. "Aww... too bad." She remembered very well what had happened.   
  
Renamon gripped the bear in her paws as she ran down the streets of Shinjuku. Ruki was still at the airport with her mother and had told Renamon to tell Takato of her arrival. 'No problem...' she thought. She stared down at the little blue bear in her hand, then returned her glance to the road.  
"Almost there." She leapt onto the top of a building and stopped dead in her tracks. Before her stood Doumon, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "What do you want?"  
"I am Doumon..." said Doumon, sneering. Renamon got a firm grip of the ground as she prepared for battle. "Give me the bear little kitsune..." he said warningly. Renamon jumped up. "Diamond Storm!"  
All the flashing crystals were closing in on Doumon, but he shielding himself and they dug into the shield, destroying it. Doumon growled.  
Doumon grinned and jumped, coming down on Renamon with his staff. Renamon jumped out of the way, still holding the bear. Doumon landed and stared coldly at her. "Give me the bear..."  
Renamon cocked her head and turned her glance to the bear. "The bear? Why would you want the-  
Doumon dove at her and ripped the bear from her claws or, almost. He had gotten the bear, but not the nameplate. Doumon snarled. "I'll get you later!!"  
With that he disappeared, and Renamon was left with the nameplate in her hands. She sighed. "Ruki will not like this..."  
  
Renamon and Doumon stood staring at each other. All of a sudden there was a crash somewhere else in the building. Doumon smiled. "Your little friends have arrived, time for me to greet them..."  
"No!" cried Renamon, about to run after him. Tiny wires came out of nowhere and suppressed her. "Let me go!"  
Doumon laughed and disappeared. "I'll come for you later... little kitsune..."  
  
**End of Part 5**  
  
Note: What does Doumon want with the bear? Have you figured it out? What's to become of Ruki and what are Doumon's plans? See you next time, R+R! Rukato forever!! 


	8. Part 6: Doumon's Plan (Sway)

Promise Of The Heart  
  
  
Intro:   
BlackGatomon: You have some explaining to do LS...  
I know! I know! Keep your tail ring on... I'm getting there. Ok, that whole bear thing last time wasn't outlined well (*&^% font) and no, Doumon does not have the bear, Taakto still does. That was a flashback, Renamon was to deliver the bear to Takato to give warning of Ruki's arrival but Doumon crossed paths and wanted the bear for a plan to further confuse them (He knew all along that Juri would propose). However, there was a flaw, he got the bear but not the nameplate so things were a tad messed up. Not that it mattered however. Anyway, (The 4th, 5th, and 6th digimon movies are coming to the US later this year!!!) the song "Sway" is in this one...   
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}=Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song!  
  
***Part 6***  
  
  
Lee broke inside the tower as MegaGargomon to find Gallantmon turning around and around, dumbstruck. "Takato!"  
Gallantmon turned to him. "Where are we? Which way's up and which way's down?"  
The two drifted in the darkness for a bit. "This is really freaky..." sad Terriermon. "Could someone at least turn the lights on?"  
All of a sudden lights flickered on, blinding everyone for a second. MegaGargomon shaded his eyes so he could see, and then gasped. "Takato look!!!"  
"It's a machine!" cried Gallantmon. Every wall was covered with machinery, tiny wires wriggling from them. Near the bottom hung something just barely visible, and it was a light type of orangish-red...   
"Ruki!" cried Takato, pointing to the small figure way below them. "There she is! I'm sure of it!"  
All of a sudden everything rumbled and Doumon appeared. "Not so fast Tamers..."  
"Just what do you want?" asked Lee.   
Doumon grinned. "You're destruction, that's what."  
"You sure have a weird way of destroying things," said Terriermon. Doumon growled.   
"Silence! For years I have been watching you Tamers from the Digital world. It makes me sick to think that humans and digimon could work together..."  
"Oh no not this again!" MegaGargomon rolled his eyes. "Didn't you watch our battle with the D-Reaper?"  
Doumon's eyes narrowed. "Yes I did, and I still don't believe it. I was especially angry at the way you little worms tried to change the Sovereign... That red phoenix was my master... my friend. We've been plotting on the destruction of humans since we were In Trainings... but now he does not wish to battle, the traitor...  
So for years I've plotted, mapping my plans out carefully, and as you can see it's quite full proof. But first I had to lure you here. So I stole the bear and allowed you to find it, right on the time when you engaged. I've studied you and your friends for years, and I know every move you make. I knew Ruki would be upset, giving me the perfect time to bring her here, which would lure you here, Takato and Lee...  
Now that I have harnessed the Digimon Queen's power and suppressed her sweet digimon I can exterminate all of you!!"  
"The bear..." Takato's eyes were wide. His mind flashed back to when Taomon saved him... that was Doumon's work, same with him finding the bear. "This was all a trick..."  
Takato couldn't believe it. "Let them go! What have you done with them?!"  
Doumon laughed. "Cheer up, they are safe, and I won't be killing your precious Ruki and Renamon for the next few hours... you however... you will not live to see their deaths!!" He pulled out his staff. "It's time for battle, and I have a little surprise for you..."  
He snapped his fingers.  
The wires suppressing Renamon began to shock her. She screamed and she struggled to get free, but something weird was happening. "Something's taking over!" cried Renamon, eyes wide. She could feel herself being pulled in, and she could no longer feel her legs. "No!! I won't let you do this! Let me go!!!"  
No matter how much she struggled she still lost the feeling of the rest of her body. Finally she gave in. She closed her eyes wearily and allowed herself to be drawn away. "I'm sorry Ruki... I've failed you..."  
Doumon smiled evilly and something flew up beside him. Takato and Lee gasped. "Renamon?!"  
Doumon laughed. "Not so tough when you're little friend is under my control..."  
Renamon was glaring at them with red eyes. Her fur was pricked, and she looked ready to attack. Gallantmon had tears in his eyes. "Renamon..."  
Renamon did not hear him. Doumon grinned. "Attack little kitsune."  
Renamon rose up into the air. "Diamond Storm!" The attack rained down on the two megas, and for some reason hurt them.  
"How can this be happening?!!" cried Lee. "Renamon's a rookie!!"  
Doumon laughed. "The machine around you is drawing power from Makino Ruki as we speak! As long as she is depressed no one can stop me!!"  
Lee smiled. "That's it!" He turned to Takato. "Takato, go find Ruki, I'll stay here and keep Doumon busy."  
"But..." said Takato. "Won't he rip you to shreds?"  
"We may be big," said Terriermon. "But we're fast! Go!!"  
Takato sighed and drifted down toward the figure below. {I'm coming Ruki...}  
Doumon sneered. "Nice try." He disappeared, leaving the evil Renamon to fight with MegaGargomon.   
"Hey!" said Lee. "Where's he going?"  
"I dunno," said Terriermon. "But shouldn't we focus on small, powerful, and yellow over here?" He motioned to Renamon, who was aiming for another attack.   
"Diamond Storm!"  
The attack pinned MegaGargomon against the wall. [Hurry up Gogglehead... I don't know how long we can hold her...]  
  
Gallantmon flew down quickly to the ground, but not fast enough. Unknown to him, Doumon had teleported to Ruki's location at the bottom of the tower. He smiled and landed. "So your knight in crimson armor is trying to save you eh? Well now..." He walked toward her. "We can't have that..."  
He reached her and she looked up, weakened by the machine drawing from her life force. She strained against the wires, but it was no use, she could not free herself. "What do you want with me?!" she cried.  
Doumon grinned. "You're weak and you still act as though nothing is happening? Ah Ruki you are a strong one..." He pulled out his staff. "But I am afraid that to keep you from leaving me I must do this..."  
He passed it over her head. "Depression Spell!"   
Instantly Ruki's eyes turned a blackish purple tint. Her head hung like a wilted flower and she no longer resisted. Doumon laughed. "Hahahaa! Now you're loneliness and depression will take over you body and never stop giving me power!! Nothing will be able to awaken you! NOTHING!!!" He laughed maniacally as he disappeared back to the battle.   
Ruki's eyes closed and she said only one word. "Takato..."  
  
****  
  
Ruki sunk deeper and deeper into her thoughts. She opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?"  
The dark world around her soon encased with light. She blinked and everything became clearer. She was outside... in a field of violet flowers. She squinted in the bright sunlight. "What the..."  
Something was coming toward her, something human that was wearing a blue T-shirt and goggles. A 13 year old Takato came up to her, smiling gently. "Ruki..."  
Ruki gasped and stared down at herself. The same old red shoes, the broken heart T-shirt, the jeans, and the spiked ponytail. Her hands rose to her face as she fingered her features over. Her eyes widened. "I'm 13 again..."  
Takato smiled at her. "Come on Ruki... let's go."  
Takato clasped her hand in his and walked off with her. Ruki stared at him in silence. (This... this is real... but how can that be? Where am I? Why am I younger?)   
She closed her eyes as Takato led her through the field. An old song began to swim through her head.   
  
My heart...  
Your hands...  
Gentle, my friend  
  
  
Takato led her to Guilmon's shed. Ruki didn't see Guilmon or Calumon anywhere is sight though. She looked strangely at Takato, who was smiling at her. Takato released her hand, and held his arms out to her.  
She smiled and took each one of his hands gingerly. His hands were strangely cold, his eyes gaunt. But she took no notice, she was with her Gogglehead again...  
  
Break me, neatly  
Numb me, sweetly  
  
  
The two began to waltz, Ruki smiling happily. Takato twirled her around and caught her, and she was met again by those two gaunt brown eyes. Ruki shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to think him as an illusion. She was in total bliss, and she didn't want to face the truth that maybe... maybe this wasn't real. (This is real...)  
  
Say you would,  
Say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
But you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would  
Say you could  
  
But you don't do anything...  
  
He hummed the song to her and she closed her eyes. Bliss washed over her and she felt cleansed. She opened her eyes gently and he drew her close. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in the sweet scent of violets. (He's here with me...)  
  
Come down heavy, try and steady  
Precious ladies, love you... love me  
  
The two finally stopped dancing, but they didn't let go. She smiled and closed her eyes. But something weird was happening. Her eyes fluttered open, and he was almost see through. He frowned at her, and Juri appeared beside her. He threw her down and she watched unhappily as he walked away with Juri. (Takato...)  
  
Say you would  
Say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight   
But you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would  
Say you could  
  
But you don't do anything...  
  
  
She curled up and lay on the pavement of Guilmon's shed. She sighed and watched through blurred tears as the violets wilted and the shed began to disintegrate. "But you don't do anything..." she breathed the words unhappily. She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to seep through.   
The weird chuckle rang out again and Ruki sat up. She gazed around, searching for Doumon. The wilted flowered landscape and ruined shed were all that lay before her. She sighed and it began to rain.   
Doumon shimmered into view behind her. "Ruki..." It took a step toward her. Ruki whirled around and backed away. "Go away!"  
  
Hold my head up to the lies that you feed me  
I'll fall under the spell you cast as you let me down...  
  
Doumon smiled and a hazy picture of Takato appeared in the fog around him. "You cannot run away Ruki..."  
Ruki stood, angry. "What have you done with Takato?!"  
"I haven't done anything..." said Doumon, circling her. "My crystal tower is now complete... dear Ruki, the Tamers' deaths await them... and there's nothing you can do..."  
  
Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try and hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to say  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway...  
  
Say you would, say you could  
Say you'd come and stop the rain  
Say you'd try to hold me tight  
And you just give me away  
Make me high on lullabies  
A melody for me to sway  
Say you would, say you could  
And you don't do anything  
  
Say you'd come and stop the rain...  
  
Ruki held her place. "Where is Renamon?"  
Doumon paused and smiled widely, revealing a toothy grin. "Renamon is fine..."   
Doumon drew his staff and pulled it straight and down. "You'll never see your precious Takato again... Ruki..."  
Ruki doubled over in pain and screamed, but no one could hear her. Doumon laughed maniacally as she turned bluish in color, unable to feel anything other than sadness inside and out...  
  
****  
  
  
Gallantmon finally landed on the bottom. He looked up and saw MegaGargomon, who seemed miles away. "This is some tower huh Guilmon?"  
"You said it Takatomon," said Guilmon. Gallantmon turned. "Ruki?!"  
She was propped up by the wall, tied with wires and connected to the tower. She sat there, her eyes closed and her head drooped. Gallantmon ran up to her. "Hang on Ruki! I'll get you out of the mess if it's the last thing I do!" cried Takato.  
  
*** End of Part 6***  
  
Sorry that was a little short. Believe me, the next chapter will have Rukato in it! Stay tuned and R+R! 


	9. Part 7: Confession

Promise of the Heart  
  
  
Intro: And we're back! Heehee, this chapter should be much longer and have more Lee/Juri and Rukato pairing in it! Oh thank you Box Car Racer, I did know that some of the lyrics were incorrect, of course, I found them on the internet so I figured a few parts may not be correct, and thank you for telling me the title (I'm bad at names...). DC, thanks for the info on Gallantmon's attacks! R+R everyone and Rukato forever!!!  
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}=Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
**Part 7**  
  
"Ruki!" cried Takato, de bio merging and running up to his dear friend. He shook her, for her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. "Ruki! Wake up! We have to get out of here now! Ruki..."  
Ruki's eyes fluttered open, and Takato gasped in horror. They were gaunt and black, with tints of purple. Guilmon drew closer. "What's wrong with Ruki, Takato?"  
Takato sunk to his knees, staring at her. She stared back, her face expressionless, and she didn't move. The only thing she did do was blink at him and breathe. "What happened to you Ruki?"  
Ruki didn't answer, and she continued to stare. Takato shook her again. "Ruki! Speak to me! Are you ok?!"  
Ruki still stared at him. "Ruki this isn't funny! I know you're mad at me but seriously, talk to me!!" She didn't even look like she was listening to him. Takato choked down his tears. "Ruki... please... say something... let me know you're ok..."  
"Ta...ka...to..." she said quietly. Takato blinked and stared at her. She had turned away from him and was staring at the ground.   
Takato hugged her to the best of his abilities. "Yes Ruki... it's me... everything's going to be ok now... I'm here..."  
Ruki stared blankly ahead of him. Takato tried his best not to panic. To calm himself, he took her hand, which was partially free, and bent down to bring it close to him. "Oh Ruki... I wish you weren't this way... I mean, Juri did say we were only friends... I can't believe I even said yes to that engagement... you must've been pretty mad at me when I only focused on saving Juri during the D-Reaper incident, but you kept cool... and I admire you for that. I wasn't too happy either when I saw you with Ryo..."  
He smiled weakly at her, but she didn't even acknowledge him. Tears began to brim in his eyes. "Ruki! Say something! Anything! Just tell me that you're there..."  
A weird chuckle rang out around him. "Don't you realize what's happening Gogglehead?"  
Takato sat up. "Doumon!"  
"Yes," said Doumon's voice. "You're little Ruki's in a deep sleep Gogglehead! Just so I wouldn't lose my only power source, I put a spell on her to make her depressed forever! Nothing can break her! Not even you little Gogglehead!! Ahahahahahahahaa!!!"  
Takato stared at her blank expression with sadness. "Ruki..."   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, outside all this, Juri was lying on her bed, wondering. She closed her eyes, unaware of what was happening in Shinjuku. Her bedroom curtains billowed against the soft wind, and she was listening to music. She smiled happily, but something was bothering her.  
"Takato hasn't said anything to me since we've been engaged..." she said softly to herself. "I wonder if he's... alright..."  
She sat up and pulled on her sock puppet. "Don't worry Juri... ruff!" she made her puppet say. Even after seven years she still adored her puppet, but she didn't use it as much as she used to. "He's probably just following the wedding tradition! Ruff!!"  
Juri smiled. "Yea, you're right..." She lie back down in bed and took off her sock puppet. "But you begin to worry a bit..."  
She turned to her puppet on her bedside table and smiled. "I'm sure he's fine... Momentai..."   
She sat up, surprised with herself. "Momentai? Since when do I say that?" Then she blushed when Lee's face flashed in her mind. She turned and picked up a picture of the Tamers together, taken 7 years ago. Takato was standing next to Ruki, and Lee was next to Juri...   
She paused as she stared lovingly at the two boys. She sighed. "Takato... you belong with Ruki... I was right before... you and I are just close friends..." She lay back down and held the picture above her.  
"We've always been that way," she said softly. "And I know you feel more for her than you do me... and at the same time... I seem to feel more for Lee..."  
She smiled. "It just took me a while to realize that..."  
She got up and walked over to the window. Gazing out at the sunset she smiled and Lee's face seemed to appear in the clouds above. "Lee..."  
She smiled happily and put her hands on the sliding door window. She stared at her right hand and saw the engagement ring. She sighed and with a yank, pulled it off. She opened the sliding door, and chucked it off the balcony. "I'm sorry Takato."  
She looked out toward Shinjuku and she gasped. The sky was black and lightning was all about, and a crystal tower stood where Ruki's house was supposed to be. "Oh no!!"   
She raced inside and phoned Hirokazu, Kenta, Shuichon , and Ryo. "Guys... look out your windows... do you see that tower?!"  
The others looked out their windows and gasped. Hirokazu was the first to speak. "Juri, Ryo, Kenta, Shuichon, meet me at the tower in 15 minutes!! I can't believe we didn't see this thing! I thought it was a storm!"  
"Me too!" cried Kenta. They were on a 5 way phone line. "Come on guys!!" They all hurriedly said goodbye and hung up. Juri raced outside and ran down toward Shinjuku. 'I just hope we're not too late...' she thought. 'So that's why I couldn't get a hold of them! Something bad must be going on...'  
  
****  
  
  
Doumon left Ruki there, in the darkness in her mind, to mourn. She sighed and memories of Takato came flooding back to her. How Takato was always by her side...  
  
"I guess I can now say I've finally met my 'dream girl'," said a younger Takato with a smile. Ruki rolled her eyes. "Ugh..."  
"Sorry," said Takato. "I couldn't resist..."  
  
"You put HEARTS in that e-mail to my parents?!" cried Ruki. Takato sweat dropped. "No I didn't... well... I um..."  
"Even smiley faces would've been better!!"   
"Ok, then I put smiley faces."  
"Takato how could you?!"  
  
"Yay, Ruki! You're coming with us!! That's great!! I..." Takato stopped himself, seeing Ruki's stern expression. He coughed and said in a less happier tone, "Well... that's ok if you want to come..."  
  
They were walking down the underground tunnel to face off in a final battle with the D-Reaper...  
"Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree!" sang Terriermon after arguing with Guilmon.   
Ruki turned and noticed Takato was staring at her. Takato blushed and turned away quickly, and Ruki continued to stare.  
'Ok Takato,' he thought. 'Don't say anything... ignore the fact that she's staring at the back of your head and don't say anything... just keep walking...'  
"That's a nice shirt," he remarked, and it was Ruki's turn to blush...  
  
  
"Takato?"  
Takato turned and saw Ruki standing by the bushes. His face went from joy to anger. "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to..." said Ruki.  
"I don't need your grief," spat Takato. "Leave me alone."  
Ruki looked down, her eyes suddenly full of tears. "Takato, I'm sorry..."  
  
Tears formed in Ruki's eyes. (Oh Takato...) She hugged her legs and sighed. (I wish I wasn't here and that everything was as it should be... I wish I had never left...) She buried her head in her knees. (None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't left...)  
She sighed. (Dear Takato... you've fought with me... put hearts in that stupid e-mail, always seemed to love Juri over me... and broken my heart into a thousand pieces more than once... but... you showed me what friend were... and that Digimon weren't just for fighting... I may have called you weak, and I'd never admit it out loud, but you are and always have been stronger than me... I mean look at me, I can't even get out of this stupid trap some stupid digimon set up. I can't even get over the fact that you're engaged to that sock puppet obsessive...)   
Her vision blurred with tears. (But honestly... who am I kidding? I'm lost without you, and I wish I had never left... than none of this would have ever happened... I still stare at that Goggleheaded face in pictures and I smile... because your smile has always been so warm and welcoming... I've never really felt this way and I don't know how to express it to you... but I guess it doesn't matter now... you have Juri... I should've seen that coming... I should've never even gotten close to you...)   
A single tear ran down her cheek. (I can't take it anymore! I love you Takato. There, I've said it. But no one will ever know... cause I'm here and I'll probably never see you again... but I do love you Takato... I just wish you loved me back...)  
She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to seep through. "I... I love you Takato..."  
  
  
****  
  
He hugged her again. "This... this is all my fault..." He began to cry. "I'm so sorry Ruki! Please answer me!"  
She did not answer, all she did was stare at him. Takato released her and cried harder than he ever did. "Ruki... you've called me Gogglehead countless times, tried to fight me and destroy my own digimon, you've been icier to me than being incased inside a Popsicle, and you've been the meanest person I've ever met..." He paused, but her expression did not change. "But no matter how hard I try, I wake up every morning, and I cannot get you out of my head. At first, I thought I was going crazy, but now I know... I was wrong to do this to you... I was very wrong... and I know now that you are the one I want over anyone else in the world, I love you more than anything Ruki..."  
He got on his hands and knees. "Please forgive me Ruki... I love you... I really do..."  
She continued to stare at him in a weird way. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed at her lovingly. "Please Ruki... call me Gogglehead... just once more..."  
He let his hand droop and he began to cry. {She can't hear me... Ruki...} He cried harder, until suddenly he heard something.  
Plick.  
Takato stopped crying and stared at his hand, surprised. Before it on the ground was a teardrop, and it wasn't his, all of his had dropped below his hand. Another one landed right beside it, this time on Takato's hand. Takato slowly looked up in surprise.   
Ruki was crying. Takato's face showed half shock half sadness. {Oh no... great Matsuki, you made it worse... she's crying...} But her face was different. Even though she still had that gaunt look in her eyes, her expression wasn't sadness at all...  
Takato's eyes widened. "Ruki?"  
Ruki looked down and allowed the rest of her tears to come down. Then she looked up and smiled, her eyes returning to normal. "Gogglehead..."   
Takato beamed and tears of joy came to his eyes. "Oh Ruki!"  
Ruki nodded slightly and pulled with all her might. Takato watched in shock as she ripped through the wires, which disappeared into data, returning to the machine. Ruki fell forward forcefully, reaching out to him, and Takato caught her. Ruki began to cry as she buried her head in his chest. Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he stroked her hair. "Ruki... you're okay... it's alright... don't cry..."   
Ruki hugged him and continued to cry. Takato rested his head on her trembling one and sighed. Ruki looked up and smiled. "I'm so sorry Takato..."   
Takato smiled through his tears. "It's not your fault... I'm just glad you're ok..."  
Ruki nodded. "You... came back for me..."  
Takato stared at her lovingly. "Of course... why wouldn't I?"  
"Juri..." Ruki turned away. "Doumon made an illusion... that you guys weren't coming to help me..." Takato shook his head. "We'd never do that Ruki. We all care too much for you... maybe a few more than others..."  
"I know," she said. "But I believed what Doumon said... and I'm the Ice Queen..." She smiled. "So much for reputation..."  
"You'll always be the Ice Queen in my eyes..." Takato hugged her. "I meant what I said Ruki..."  
"Takato..." she whispered happily. She closed her eyes and smiled. (He really does care for me...)  
Suddenly something came toward them at top speed. Ruki's eyes fluttered open. "Takato?"  
Takato sat up to face her. "Wha- ..." Ruki's eyes widened. "No!"  
Takato was struck from behind by a shadowy figure. He trembled and let out a scream as the figure deepened his wound. Finally he was released and he fell forward, instantly unconscious.   
"Takato! No!" she cried. She knelt beside him and stared up at the figure...who looked strangely familiar.  
"Couldn't be..." she whispered. Then the figure came into the light. "Renamon?!"  
  
  
**End of Part 7**  
  
Will Takato be alright? Will these people ever get out of here? When are Juri and the others coming to help? Stay tuned. Oh yes, I'm very close to the ending! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it! 


	10. Part 8: Destruction of Doumon

Promise of the Heart  
  
  
Intro: How do you like it so far? Thank you for your input; I'm glad you all seem to like this. I've got a really twisted plot eh? Haha... you haven't seen anything yet... Just wait till I release my next project...  
  
BlackGatomon: Oh please...   
  
Some muse you are. Anyway, R+R and enjoy! I'm almost done!!! I promise! Sorry this took a tad long to get out... some of you are getting impatient -_-;;; Sorry for the delay!   
  
()= Ruki's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon...  
  
***Part 8***  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki exclaimed. "What have you done?" She had tears in her eyes and she held Takato's bleeding body in her arms. "Takato..." The sparkle in his eyes was fading. "Speak to me... oh Takato..."  
Renamon stared coldly at her. Her eyes were red and her paws were covered with blood from Takato. A thin smile curved on her face.   
"Renamon can you hear me?" Ruki cried. (What happened to her?! What has Doumon done to my digimon?!) "Renamon!"  
Doumon appeared behind Renamon. "Destroy her and the boy. I have achieved ultimate power, I have no use for them."  
"As you wish," said Renamon. She leapt into the air and drew her arms to her chest. "Diamond Storm!"  
"Renamon don't do this!!!" Ruki cried, shielding Takato, bracing herself. "RENAMON!!!"  
Her scream rang throughout the building and Renamon's eyes widened. She paused, the red in her eyes flickering to normal. Doumon began to get impatient. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"   
Renamon stared hard at Ruki. "Ruki..."  
Ruki smiled. "Renamon it's me. I'm alright."  
Renamon smiled and tears came to her eyes. "Ruki!" She erased her attack and hugged Ruki. "Renamon."  
Renamon let go, and saw Takato's unconscious body. "Ruki... did I..."  
Tears dribbled down Ruki's cheeks as she stared at him lovingly. "Takato..." Renamon stared at her paws, which were still covered with blood. "I did..." 'Takato... oh no...'  
All of a sudden something swiped Takato out of Ruki's arms. "What?"   
Doumon stood before them, holding Takato's body in his arms. "This is all very sweet, but I'm going to have to kill your sweet little Gogglehead now..."   
"Give him back!!!" cried Ruki, running up to Doumon. Doumon's eyes narrowed. "Demon Gate Escape!!!"  
Everyone was swept off their feet by the explosion. The attack blew a hole through the tower, and Takato was blown through it. As he fell his eyes were gaunt, but he was still alive. "Ruki..."  
Memories flashed through his mind of her. All the times they'd been together... the D-Reaper's last stand, how she concerned for Juri's safety, just like him... the hearts he put in that e-mail to her parents... "OK, go ahead and slap me..." he had said.   
"Why?"  
The reunion in the tunnel... the dream about her when he first became a Digimon Tamer... she was always there...   
The last thing he pictured was her smiling face. Those violet eyes, her reddish hair, her smile, and the broken heart T-shirt... all there...Tears came to his eyes as he fell with the metal debris. "Goodbye... my sweet Ruki..."   
Ruki saw him fall. "Takato!" She jumped from the hole and reached out to him. (Come on, come on....) "Takato grab my hand!"  
Takato closed his eyes slowly, allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks and into the wind. "I love you Ruki..."   
Ruki was getting closer and closer to him. "Just a little farther..." His face came into view and she gasped. "Takato no!!"  
His body was limp, and his face was pale. She grabbed his hand just as Renamon flew to their safety. "Hang on Ruki!"  
She caught the two and landed. "Are you ok?"  
Ruki didn't answer. She stared at Takato's body in her arms. Renamon watched her carefully. "Is he...?"  
Ruki's lip trembled and she set him down in the rubble, sitting at his side. Tears came to her eyes. "Takato..."  
Renamon stood behind her. 'Oh Ruki...' Doumon materialized behind her. "Thought you could get away?"  
Renamon whirled around. "Leave my tamer alone..."  
Doumon sneered. "Touchy aren't we?" He glanced at Ruki, who didn't move from her spot beside Takato. Renamon followed his glance and narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare..."  
"I'd put an end to all the misery..." Doumon smiled and pulled out his staff. "But I think I'll destroy you first..."  
Renamon stood her ground. "Bring it on..."  
Ruki closed her eyes. (Why...why must it be this way? I'm all alone...) Tears flowed down her cheeks. (Takato... just wake up... I want everyone to be happy again...) She opened her eyes and stared at is limp body, the wind playing with his hair. "Takato... say something..."  
He didn't move. Ruki began to tremble, gripping the ground, feeling the rubble through her fingers. She lowered her head. "Takato... please... I'm sorry..."  
She began to cry. "Please... Takato... come back..." She turned her head to the sky. "Is this my punishment? Is this my punishment for choosing to be alone?" she cried at the churning sky. Tears dribbled down her cheeks, and one dropped onto Takato's body, onto his hand. She curled up and hugged her knees. (Maybe my destiny is to be alone... like Juri said...) She buried her head in her knees and kept crying.   
Takato's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at her. "Ruki?"  
Ruki paused and looked up slowly. She knelt beside him and smiled. "Takato! You're ok!"  
Takato smiled and brushed her hair from her face, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry Ruki..."  
Ruki smiled, still crying. "You're alive... I thought you..."  
Takato slowly rose into a sit up position. He hugged her and smiled. "It's ok Ruki... I'd never leave you..."   
Ruki smiled. "Don't scare me like that Gogglehead..."  
Ruki looked up and saw Doumon, standing over them, Renamon gripped firmly in his paws. "Awww... how cute... they're going to die together..."  
Ruki and Takato broke away. "Renamon!" Renamon was limp in Doumon's clutches. Doumon's eyes narrowed. "Now you will die... and Renamon will join you..."  
Takato held Ruki close and braced himself. Doumon stepped closer and drew his staff...  
"Mega Barrage!!!"   
A barrage of green missiles suddenly hit Doumon, sending him off balance and to the ground, releasing Renamon. Ruki ran up and caught her, smiling. "Renamon!"  
"Lee!" cried Takato, waving to MegaGargomon, who was flying down to them. "Perfect timing!"   
"Are you three all right?" said Lee, smiling. Renamon got up slowly. "I'm alright..."  
"Ok..." said Takato. "That's everyone... but where's Guilmon?"  
"Pyro Sphere!" came a cry and the crystal tower began to crack. Coming at Takato at top speed was Guilmon, smiling. "Takatomon I was looking all over for you! And then I saw you fall out of the building so I came outside!"  
"Guilmon!" cried Takato happily, hugging Guilmon as he ran into his arms. "You're ok!"  
Doumon got up slowly, blood dribbling from his mouth and nose. His sleeves were blood stained as he pulled out his staff. "I'm not done with you yet!"  
"Ready?" Ruki held up her D-arc. Takato nodded. "Always."  
  
Bio Merge Digivolution  
  
Sakuyamon and Gallantmon landed, sword and staff posed and ready. "Let's do this."  
"Like old times," said Takato happily. Lee nodded.   
Doumon raised his staff.  
"Ok," said Lee. "Mega Barrage!"  
"Final Justice!"  
"Spirit Strike!"  
"This... this cannot be! I am all powerful!" he turned to see his crystal tower fall and disintegrate into data. "NO! My beautiful machine!! I'm losing my power!!!"  
The three attacks morphed into one and blasted Doumon. Doumon screamed and writhed in pain, and finally disintegrated. His data was absorbed by the three and the tower finished disintegrating. The fragments of data disappeared.   
The three de-digivolved and cheered. "Alright we did it!" cried Takato, jumping into the air. Guilmon hugged Takato and started laughing, along with Terriermon and Lee.  
While the others celebrated, Takato turned to see Ruki standing in front of her house where the tower was, looking to the sky. Takato walked up to her. "Ruki..."  
Ruki didn't answer for a moment. "During that battle... I remembered... when my dad left us..." She turned to him, her face straight.   
"I know you miss him," Takato hugged her. "But at least... you still have me..."  
Ruki broke away and stared at him. Takato smiled. "Ruki I..."  
"Takato!!" came a cry behind them. Takato and Ruki turned to see Juri standing a few feet away. Lee turned and smiled. [Juri...]  
Takato sighed and came up to her. "Juri... I'm sorry..." He pulled off the engagement ring from his finger. He took her hands and placed the ring in them. She closed her fingers over the ring. "The wedding's off..."  
"Takato," said Juri, smiling. To Takato's surprise, she pulled off her engagement ring too. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But really, I'm not mad."  
Takato raised an eyebrow. "You aren't?"  
"No," said Juri, walking over to Lee. She clasped his hand in hers, causing Lee to turn red. "I love Lee..."  
Takato gulped in surprise. "Well... that's new." He turned to Ruki and smiled. Ruki threw her arms around him. "The wedding's off!"  
Takato twirled her around and set her down. He smiled as he pulled out another ring box. Ruki watched him, her eyes dancing. (Is...is he going to do what I think he's going to do?)  
Lee and Juri watched from a distance as Takato slipped the ring on her finger. Juri smiled at Lee and kissed him on the cheek. Lee gulped and turned even redder, and Terriermon fainted. "Terriermon?!"  
"M-Momentai..." said Terriermon wearily. "It's just overwhelming..."  
Lee smiled.  
Takato slipped the other ring on his finger, and knelt in front of Ruki. "Ruki... will you marry me?"  
Ruki's eyes danced with happiness. She threw her arms around him and smiled. "Like I have a choice! Of course!!"  
Takato got up and twirled her around again. "Yes!" The two stopped and smiled at each other. Then they leaned in closer, rubbed noses and kissed on the lips.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" said Kenta dreamily as he suddenly seemed to appear next to Juri and Lee. The two jumped. "How'd you get here Kenta?!" cried Lee.  
Kenta smiled and Hirokazu popped up behind him. "We all came along, for back up, but it seems you guys did just fine on your own," said Kenta.   
"Hey!" cried Hirokazu. "Chumly's getting married?! And no one told me?!"  
Takato and Ruki released and turned to see Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu, and Shuichon all standing there watching them. They all cheered.   
Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other. Guilmon jumped on Renamon and laughed. "We're going to be like siblings! Yay!!"  
Renamon dribbled her fingers on the ground, her head in her paw. Guilmon was on top of her, giggling away. "I'm just dying from all the excitement..." she said sarcastically.  
  
**End of Part 8**  
  
Aww, happy ending. Ok, so maybe this wasn't as good as the last few, but I did my best... Anyway, R+R (by the way, stick around for the epilogue *wink*) 


	11. Epilogue: Takato's Big Day (Twilight + P...

Promise of the Heart  
  
  
Intro: Yep, this is the epilogue! Sorry I didn't get to Lee's plan... or did I? Rukato Fan, I will and did write about the wedding!! ^.^ DC, I know I forgot that, but I think he was already in crimson mode and I forgot to mention that... whoops... -_-;;;; There are two songs in the epilogue: "Twilight" and "Pretty Baby"  
  
()= Ruki's thoughts   
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Lee's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's  
""= Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the songs  
  
  
***Epilogue ***  
  
  
"I still can't believe you made me your best man," said Lee, fixing his tie. Takato was brushing his teeth for the umpteenth time in the bathroom. It was a few days after the Doumon incident and now everyone was getting ready for Takato's big day tomorrow.   
"Welf I haff fo maffe sobbeo we by beft manf," said Takato as he continued to brush his teeth. He spit out the toothpaste and smiled. "Hirokazu is loud, and Kenta wouldn't work out either, and you know how much I love Mr. Perfect..."  
"Beg your pardon?" asked Lee, finishing tying his tie.   
"Well, I have to have someone be my best man," Takato started again. "And because you're my closet friend..."  
"Next to Ruki," said Terriermon with a grin. Takato blushed.   
Lee laughed and checked his watch. "Hurry up, rehearsal starts in 15 minutes."  
"I'm going, I'm going," said Takato as he checked his face again in the mirror and started to get dressed.  
"Geez Takato," said Terriermon. "It's just rehearsal, you don't have to look perfect for her every time, that's for when the wedding day comes."  
Takato made a face at Terriermon and Lee laughed. Lee checked his watch again. "Come on Takato we're late!"  
The two boys and digimon ran out of their dorm room and sprinted down to the church, which was two blocks away. They threw open the doors just in time. Ruki made a face. "About time."  
"Seven years and you haven't changed one bit," said Lee, laughing.   
"So I'm told," said Ruki, smiling.   
"Takato was too busy getting ready," said Terriermon. "He wanted to look perfect for-  
Takato grabbed him and clapped a hand over his mouth. He smiled and Ruki rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "For what?"  
"For you of course," said Lee. Takato shot him a dark look. Ruki sighed. "Takato... you look fine just the way you are."  
Terriermon broke free from a now blushing Takato's grasp. "See? I told you..."  
"Terriermon!"  
"What?"   
Ai, Shuichon, and Lopmon were to be the flower girls, they couldn't get a priest so they had Ryo do it. Hirokazu and Kenta, after much persuasion, Ruki allowed reluctantly to be the entertainment. "Don't worry," they reassured her, "Our act with knock your socks off!"  
"That or an eardrum or two..." murmured Ruki under her breath. Takato elbowed her. "Be nice Ruki, they're just trying to help..."  
"Be nice to the Dimwit Duo?! Over my dead body!"  
"We heard that Ruki!!!"  
Takato sighed. After much argument it was decided that Terriermon could be the ring bearer. Jeri was one of the bridesmaids and Renamon of course was the maid of honor.  
The rest of the rehearsal went through smoothly (As smoothly as you can get with a bunch of digimon), and afterwards Takato and Lee walked back to the dorm together.   
Later that night, while Lee was typing away at his computer, Takato lie on his bed, turning his engagement ring over and over. "Lee?"  
"Mmmm hmm?" said Lee, his eyes still fixed on the computer screen. "What?"  
"Do you think..." he paused. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Lee said. "You're happy, she's happy, what's not to like?" Lee turned to Takato. "You love her right?"  
Takato blushed and nodded. Terriermon smiled. "Momentai Lee, somebody's just nervous..." Takato turned redder. "I am not!"  
Lee and Terriermon laughed. Lee smiled. "Don't be nervous Takato, I'm sure she's about as nervous as you are..."  
  
****  
  
Ruki stared out at the twilight, the last of the sun's rays glittering on her face. She sighed and Renamon appeared behind her. "Ready for the big day Ruki?"  
Ruki turned. "I hate to admit this," she said softly. "But I'm nervous... I can't believe I'm finally getting married..."  
"Neither can your mom or grandma," chuckled Renamon. She put her paws on Ruki's shoulders. "Don't worry..."   
"Yea I guess I shouldn't be worried," she said, turning to Renamon. Renamon grinned. "Goodnight Ruki, I'm turning in early, I must be ready for the big day..."  
Ruki nodded and Renamon walked away. Ruki continued to stare out at the twilight. She smiled and began to sing softly to herself...  
  
I was stained, with a role,  
In a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life  
You showed what needed to be shown  
I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see  
With such a different light...  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight...  
  
Never cared, never wanted,  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face  
Couldn't see beyond my own place  
It was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change  
Whatever came within these shallow days...  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
And I will always reach to high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight...  
  
As the sun shines through it pushes away  
And pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue  
And leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be  
So blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies  
I see there is so much to be revealed...  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
And I will always reach to high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight...  
  
  
I was stained, with a role,  
In a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life  
You showed what needed to be shown  
I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see  
With such a different light  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
And I will always reach to high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight...  
  
Renamon was watching her dance to the song as she sang with interest through a crack in the doorway. 'Ruki understands,' she thought happily. 'She is no longer nervous... she knows this is the right thing to do now...' She closed the door, smiling. 'Ruki will finally find happiness... and to think it was in that Goggleboy...' She shook her head, laughing to herself as she walked down the hallway, and disappeared.  
Ruki smiled as she finished and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes. (Goodnight Gogglehead... and thank you... for everything...)  
  
****  
  
Takato tried extremely hard to stand still during the first half of the ceremony. Ruki still hadn't come down yet, for they were listening to the introduction. Lee laughed. "Calm down Takato."  
"Yea it's not like she's going to hop out the window while dressing and run off with Ryo..."  
Takato stared at Terriermon in shock. Lee playfully swatted at Terriermon. "Terriermon!!! You're not helping!!"  
"Sorry..."  
"You think she'd really do that?"  
"NO!!" Terriermon and Lee cried. The minister, who just so happened to be Ryo, eyed them warningly as he spoke. Lee mouthed a quick 'sorry' to him and patted Takato on the shoulder. "Calm down Takato, everything will be just fine, I promise," he said in a lower tone.  
"Yea, Momentai!"  
"Momentai just doesn't seem to come to mind right now..." said Takato, sweating. Lee smiled. "I know you're nervous Takato, just take some deep breaths, I know this is hard for you..."  
"Yea it's hard for us too, hearing you fret is giving me a headache."  
"Terriermon!!!"  
Lee smiled. "Look..." Takato looked up and all his worries melted away. "Whoa..."  
Suzie, Ai, and Lopmon came dancing down the aisle, scattering violet flowers here and there. They parted at the altar and waited for the rest. After everyone had gone by, the moment everyone had been waiting for arrived...   
Ruki came down the aisle, walking slowly, partly because that's what you're supposed to do, and partly because the dress was slowing her down. (Please like me... please like this dress...) Seiko had linked arms with her because her dad was not present. Seiko smiled at her. "You look wonderful dear," she whispered reassuringly.   
Ruki nodded. Her hair was up in the old spiked ponytail with a silver tiara right in front of the headband. The veil flowed to her sides and over her ponytail and down to the ground. She wore a long, silk, white dress that had long sleeves and gold hem. She had a gold sash around her waist, which made the dress look similar to a kimono, but the dress went all the way down to the floor. In her arms she held a dazzling bouquet of assorted flowers and tied with a gold ribbon. Her white slippers were barely visible under the dress. The bridesmaids were her mother, Jeri, and a few of her mother's friends.   
As she walked she glanced at Takato, who stood slack jawed in amazement. {Holy cow...} Takato realized he was gaping and closed his mouth, blushing. Ruki blushed too, and refocused on walking. They came to the altar and Seiko departed to the side, and Takato walked up to her. He smiled at her. "You look spectacular..." he whispered gingerly, his eyes shining.   
Ruki blushed. "Thanks..." Takato smiled and held up his arm to her. She linked hers in his and they walked slowly up to the altar and Ryo. Ryo smiled upon them. "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Mr. Takato Matsuki and Ms. Ruki Makino..."  
As he blabbered on about faith and kindness and the usual speech given at weddings, Takato couldn't take his eyes off Ruki. {We're finally here...}  
Ruki eyed him out of the corner of her eye. (I never thought this day would come...)  
{To think I found happiness in the Digimon Queen... why I feel it was only yesterday when we first met...} Takato blinked and turned away, blushing. Ruki smiled. (At first I was confused, I never felt this way about anyone...)  
{But now I understand...} Takato smiled, as it was time to say those two most trusting words you could ever say to anyone. They clasped hands and stared into each other's eyes. {But can you believe...}  
{(It was you I was dreaming of?)} *By the way "{()}" is Ruki and Takato thinking the same thing at the same time!*   
Ryo smiled and turned to Takato. "Takato Matsuki, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Takato's eyes were still locked in a gaze with hers. Without blinking he said, "I do."  
"And do-  
"Can it Ryo!! I do."  
Taakto looked at her surprised, but decided to dismiss it. Ryo closed his book with a look of annoyance on his face. However, he still kept his cool. "May we have the rings please?"  
Terriermon came trotting out in a mini tux carrying the rings on a violet silk pillow. He bowed when he got to them and handed the rings to them. Takato took them gently and placed his first on his finger. Then he took her hand gently and slid hers on. He kissed her hand causing both of them to blush. Everyone awed.   
Ryo smiled. "You may now kiss the bride... or the groom, whichever comes first!"  
Ruki threw her arms around him and kissed him, almost sending him over backward. The whole church went into an uproar of cheers. Rumiko was sobbing with happiness, Seiko comforting her, and everyone else was clapping. "All right Chumly!!!" cried Hirokazu. Kenta was sobbing on his shoulder. "Hey dude, get off!!"  
"It's so beautiful!!" Kenta wailed. Juri smiled at Lee and hugged him. Lee turned red and Terriermon began laughing.   
Ruki finally released him and Ryo sprinkled confetti on them. Takato had a lopsided smile on his face. {What a kiss...} Ruki was giggling. Takato got over his bliss and picked her up and swirled her around. Ruki smiled as she threw the bouquet.  
Lee raised his hand up in the air to wave and caught it. "What the..." he blushed and Juri kissed him. Takato gave him the thumbs up and put Ruki down. Ruki smiled and grabbed his hand, running down the aisle with him. "Come on Goggleboy, let's celebrate!"  
****  
  
The reception was of course, at Ruki's mansion. Everyone was there, even Hirokazu and Kenta, whom Ruki almost deducted from the list of guests had not Takato persuaded her not to. Actually, because they were the entertainment, Ruki allowed them to go through...   
While Ruki was swept away in a wave of questions, Takato slipped up to Lee, who was drinking wine and blushing. "So Jen, what was your plan to get us back together anyway?"  
"Hmm?" he murmured sleepily as he gulped down the glass. He smiled. "I'll show you. Hey Juri!"  
Juri came up happily. "Yes my sweet?" Lee motioned to Takato and whipped out a ring box. Takato and Terriermon stared at him in shock as he bent over and held out the ring to Juri. "Juri will you... marry me?"  
Juri stared at him for a moment. Then her face broke into a huge smile and she hugged Lee, causing the two of them to fall over. "Yes! Yes!! Yes!!"  
Lee smiled happily and Terriermon's eyes bugged out. "He's getting married... my Tamer..." Terriermon stood in shock, then he turned white and passed out. Lee and Juri got up in shock. "Terriermon?!!"  
"Momentai..." he whispered, making a circle with his arms. Then he fainted again. Lee picked him up. "Poor guy..."   
Takato sweat dropped. "Oook... so you were going to propose to her in hopes she'd call the wedding off?"  
"Yep," said Lee and Juri at the same time. The two giggled. Takato shook his head and made his way back to his bride, who was trying her best to get the microphone away from Hirokazu and Kenta, who were singing "Spider Man" extremely off tone. "What are you two, tone deaf?! Give me the microphone before I rip you two to shreds!!!"  
"No!" cried Kenta as he swiped the microphone out of Ruki's reach. "We're not tone deaf! We're beautiful singers!"  
"About as beautiful singers as the Geckomon are..." she growled.   
"Hey I heard that!" cried Kenta. Hirokazu was still singing. "Spider man, spider man, does whatever a spider can..."  
"Hey guys?" asked Takato, coming up to them. Ruki instantly turned and blushed slightly. Takato smiled. "Here, why don't I sing?"  
"But we're the entertainment!" protested Hirokazu.  
"Yea and you're giving everyone a headache!" growled Ruki. Takato shook his head. "Just give me the mike and go eat or something."  
"Oooh! Eating sounds good!" said Kenta happily. "I get dibs on the little hot dogs!!!" With that the two ran off, stuffing their faces at the buffet. Ruki sighed. "Nothing escapes them..."  
"Hey at least you won't have leftovers," laughed Takato. "And everyone's ears can heal..." He hopped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hi everyone! I'm going to sing a little something for my wife here..."  
"Takato!" cried Ruki in annoyance, but Takato knew she was flattered because she was blushing.   
He laughed. "Ready?" With that he nodded to the band and they started to play a slower tune and he began to sing...  
  
You light me up and then I fall for you...  
You lay me down and then I call for you...  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few...  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you...  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to...  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight,  
As long as you keep coming round...  
  
Oh...Pretty baby...  
  
And I know some things don't last forever...  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn...  
Oh, just the scent of you it makes me hurt...  
So how's it you that makes me better?  
  
Oh...  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to...  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight,  
As long as you keep coming round...  
  
Oh...Pretty baby...  
  
Ruki got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone from him and started singing too...  
  
Why can't you hold me and never let go?  
When you touch me it is me that you own...  
Pretty baby,  
Oh the place that you hold  
In my heart  
Would you break it apart...  
Again?  
  
Oh... pretty baby...  
  
Takato smiled at her and the two sang together...  
  
Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see?  
You're the one that I belong to...  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight,  
As long as you keep coming round...  
  
Oh, Pretty Baby...  
  
Everyone applauded as the two blushed and bowed. Takato jumped off the stage and helped Ruki down. "Thank you everyone, now your entertainment shall be back in a few minutes..."  
Everyone groaned as Kenta and Hirokazu returned from eating. Takato took Ruki's hand and took her outside into the backyard where the pond was. There was a full moon out and it's silver light shone everywhere. The water had a perfect reflection of the moon on it. Ruki smiled and sat down in her dress next to Takato.   
The two smiled at each other for a little while. "I can't believe that we're finally here," said Ruki, pulling off her veil and letting her hair flow about her. "This... this I thought would only be a dream..."   
Takato smiled and hugged her. "I know..." She stared up at him. "Can you forgive me... for being so cold to you when we were younger?"  
Takato's eyes glittered. "Of course... the past is behind us. Besides, I had my share of acting cruel toward a friend more than once..." he stroked her hair.  
Ruki sighed. "When Doumon captured me... I was vulnerable... and he allowed me time to think... and I remembered... why my father left and why I was so cold toward everyone..."  
Takato stared at her. "I understand Ruki... you really loved your father... didn't you?"  
Ruki nodded. "I've always wanted to see him again..." She laid her head on his chest. "But I don't think that will happen..."  
"Don't worry Ruki," he said soothingly. "Everything will turn out alright, and someday you'll see him again..." He held her chin up so he could stare again into those violet eyes he loved so much. "But in the meantime you have someone who loves you and will never leave you..."  
Ruki smiled and said teasingly, "And who might that be?" She already knew the answer...  
"Me..." The two smiled at each other and kissed under the full moon, one beautiful autumn night...  
  
***The End***  
  
Awww... so sweet... you like it? I added a little humor in, all that drama before hand was enough to make someone cry. Anyway, this is all I will do for this story. I do however, have another story upcoming, which will involve a new character, and that won't have so much drama... ^.^ however if you're looking for more drama I have another story on the way that might satisfy your hunger for drama... Rukato Forever!! 


End file.
